La dernière marche
by Leenaren
Summary: Plusieurs années après Beyblade, ils vont se retrouver, mais dans quelles circonstances? Sont ils vraiment ceux qu'on croit? Et les masques resteront ils en place quand ils sauront la vérité? Death
1. Nouvelles

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

_Le bourreau s'en était retourné dans son bouge ;_

_Et la peine de mort, remmenant ses valets,_

_Juges, prêtres, était rentrée en son palais,_

_Avec son tombereau terrible dont la roue,_

_Silencieuse, laisse un sillon dans la boue,_

_Qui se remplit de sang sitôt qu'elle a passé._

_L'Echafaud, La légende des siècles (1859-1883), Victor Hugo_

__

__

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatre ans déjà que nous nous sommes séparés, il y a sept ans que nous avons fait connaissance.

De simples dates,  
de simples chiffres.  
Mais que signifient les chiffres à ce stade de la vie ? A un stade où on a atteint un point de non retour ?

Ils ne servent plus à rien, sauf  
pour un compte à rebours.

J'en ai besoin. Si je ne compte plus, je me perds.  
Dans mes illusions.  
Dans l'incertitude  
Dans l'inquiétude.

En comptant les jours  
les heures  
les minutes  
je repose pied à terre, je retourne à la réaliter

Ma réalité.

Celle qui fait que j'attends.  
Que les heures passent, que les minutes se terminent  
les yeux toujours rivés sur la trotteuse de l'horloge,  
qui avance telle un couperet.

Mais ce temps est relatif.

Il reste une semaine  
ni plus  
ni moins.

La dernière semaine après le dernier appel.

Une semaine, c'est court.  
Surtout comparé à ce qui m'attend après.

La mort est éternelle . . .

Je ne suis pas innocent.  
Je ne suis pas coupable.

Mon innocence, je l'ai perdue dès ma plus tendre enfance.  
Encore faudrait-il qu'elle ait été tendre.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

La tendresse est un mot dont je n'ai appris le sens tard.  
Et que je n'ai jamais appliqué.  
Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion  
ou le courage.  
Du pareil au même.

Quand à ma culpabilité, elle me l'a été faite par AB.

Mauvais endroit.  
Mauvais moment.  
Donc coupable

Je ne m'innocente pas,  
au contraire.

J'aurais pu éviter ça.

Mais le destin a voulu que ce soit moi et pas un autre.  
Deux âmes damnées,  
une condamnée.  
Deux personnes présentes au crime,  
une seule dans cette cellule froide.

Où est l'autre ?

Il n'a tout simplement jamais été censé exister.

Tout ça par les bons soins de Grand-père.  
Elle est belle la famille !  
Ou plutôt était, puisque la lignée s'éteindra en même temps que moi.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'un jour la vérité soit dévoilée . . .

xxxxxxxx

Kai referma le petit carnet qui lui servait de journal intime.  
Depuis peu.  
Depuis deux heures seulement.  
Depuis qu'on avait prononcé sa sentence.

Il était seul, les gardiens restaient dans le couloir, lui accordant un peu d'intimité.

On traite toujours avec respect les condamnés à mort . . .

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la grande horloge qu'on lui avait accoré.

_Ils doivent savoir à présent . . . les médias n'auront pas pu s'empêcher de diffuser l'affaire, depuis que mon dernier rempart de secret est disparu avec Voltaire. Et eux ? Qu'en penseront-ils ? _

Il se rallongea sur sa couche, tout en prenant soin que ses menottes ne s'accrochent pas à quelque chose.  
Il ferma les yeux, et plongea dans un sommeil  
sans rêves  
sans espoirs.

xxxxxxxx

Beyville, Japon

-Allez Tyson, fais un effort veux-tu ?  
-Je veux bien essayer mais je ne te promets rien.  
-Courage gamin. C'est ton dernier entraînement.

Tyson raffermit sa prise sur le sabre.  
Grand père voulait savoir où en était son petit fils,  
et il ne serait pas déçu.  
Il commença à attaquer de front.  
Mais Tyson esquiva  
d'un pas sur le côter  
et utilisa la garde du sabre pour repousser  
la lame adverse.  
Grand père fut repousser  
Tyson en profita pour placer  
doucement  
son propre katana sous la gorge  
du vieil homme.

-Tu es vaincu, lui dit le jeune homme, sans pour autant changer de position.

Le vieillard hocha la tête.

-Il faut bien qu'à un moment l'élève bas le maître.  
-Et ce moment est arrivé senseï.  
-A présent je ne suis plus ton senseï. Tu as grandi Tyson. Et gagné en expérience et en maturité.

En signe de soumission, Mr Granger laissa tomber son sabre au sol.  
Tyson recula alors  
conscient de ce que cela impliquait.

Depuis la séparation des Bladebreakers, le jeune garçon avait beaucoup changé.  
Oubliée la casquette,  
envolée la tête brûlée.  
Ses cheveux étaient à présent dignes de ceux des samouraïs de sa famille  
descendant jusqu'aux hanches.  
Ses yeux bleus brillaient toujours de malice  
de détermination  
mais une lueur  
plus posée,  
plus réfléchie  
avait aussi fait son apparition.

Grand  
muscler  
changements effectués  
mais le cœur n'est plus à prendre  
il en a déjà pris un autre.

Grand père ramassa son sabre et s'apprêta à le ranger  
quand des pas précipités se firent entendre.  
La porte s'ouvrit  
brutalement  
pour laisser une jeune femme  
essoufflée  
apparaître sur le seuil.

De taille moyenne  
brune  
yeux marron.

-Hil ? demanda Tyson.  
-Ty ! Grand père ! Il faut que vous veniez voir ça !

Les deux concernés se regardèrent  
intrigués  
par l'attitude étrange de la jeune fille.

Ils la suivirent dans le salon,  
pressés  
curieux  
inquiets.

La jeune fille prit la télécommande et monta le son.  
Et au fur et à mesure que le son montait  
les visages se décomposaient  
blêmissaient  
le sang quittait les joues.

Les mots ne parvenait que rarement  
à l'esprit des trois personnes.

_Hiwatari_

Oh non . . .  
Pas lui . . .

_viol . . . meurtre_

Comment ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Pas Kai . . . pas lui . . .

_condamne_

Kai . . . qu'est ce qui s'est passer ?  
Explique !

_à mort_

A mort . . .

A mort.

A mort !

A MORT !!!

-Non . . .

xxxxxxxx

Las Vegas, Nevada, Etats-Unis

Bruit de vaisselle brisée  
respiration coupée  
pas précipités  
yeux fixés  
sur un petit écran de télévision.

Max Tate.  
21 ans.  
A son domicile.  
Vient d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle.

-Non . . .

Grand  
blond  
yeux bleus  
silhouette fine.  
Plus le gentil jeune homme qu'on connaisse.  
Il s'est promis à quelqu'un mais n'est pas encore tenu d'accepter.  
Cette personne ne luiappartient pas totalement.  
Pas encore.

Max reste paralys  
devant les images qui défilent  
devant ses yeux.  
Devant le pays entier.  
Devant le monde entier.

Un garçon.  
A peine plus vieux que lui.  
Déjà sur le point de mourir.

_Kai Hiwatari_

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

_accusé de viol et de meurtre_

Qu'est ce qui est arriver ?  
Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça !

_aujourd'hui condamne_

Mais pourquoi es-tu aux Etats-Unis ?  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

_à mort._

Mort . . . je refuse ! Tu n'as rien dit . . .

JE CROYAIS QU'ON ETAIT TOUS AMIS !

-Max ?

La porte qui s'ouvre.  
Quelqu'un vient d'entrer.  
Max de sa torpeur et pleure.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Emilie . . . regarde . . .

La jeune rousse porte son regard sur le téléviseur.  
Et elle voit.  
Puis pleure à son tour,  
blême.

xxxxxxxx

Village des White Tigers, Chine.

Enfants qui courent.  
Oiseaux qui chantent.  
Eau qui ruisselle.  
Quoi de mieux . . .

Ray est allongé dans l'herbe.  
Il regarde les nuages passer  
sans se douter un instant de ce qui se passe  
à l'autre bout du monde.  
Il ferme les yeux.  
Il se souvient  
de tout les souvenirs agréables qu'il a.

Son enfance  
le beyblade  
son équipe  
leur séparation  
la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.

Plus de nouvelles depuis.  
Mais peut être aurait-il mieux valu que ça reste ainsi . . .

Un nom  
répéter  
crié . . .

le sien.

-Ray !!!!  
-Hm ?  
-Viens voir !

L'homme exécute ce qu'on lui a demander  
et suis la femme dans  
la seule maison  
avec l'électricité.

Tous sont la  
son ancienne équipe  
ses amis  
sa famille.  
Alors il pose les yeux  
sur l'appareil maudit  
et ne bouge plus.

_Kai Hiwatari  
__accusé de viol et de meurtre  
__a aujourd'hui été juger  
__et condamner  
__à la peine capitale :__  
la peine de mort._

Ray ne bougea pas.  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.  
Pas lui ? Pas Kai ????  
Il n'a rien dit  
plus de nouvelles  
plus de temps,  
du temps qu'il te reste  
à vivre ?

-Oh non . . .

L'homme s'effondre.  
Son capitaine  
son coéquipier  
son ami . . .

Condamner

A mort.


	2. Vers le pénitentier

**Coucou tout le monde! je vois que ça a plu, mais avant de mettre la suite: les RAR!**

**Luinil Azuretoile:** Wha! Je pensais pas que quelqu'un lisant Gundam Wing viendrait me faire l'honneur de lire cette modeste fic! Pis oui, je suis tyranique, mais c'est comme ça! :p et en plus j'en suis fière . . . --'

**sousou:** Si! Kai! Innocent? Tout dépendra de mon humeur et surtout du nombre de reviews que j'aurais. Bah oui! Quand au petit slash . . . Pis dis, t'aurais pas msn des fois?

**Etouilounette:** Ben alors? Tu sais pas qu'on peut mettre deux reviews à un même chapitre quand on est en anonyme? Vi! Ca marche! Pis si je t'ai rien dit, c'est que t'es pas là. TT Au fait, maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, je tiens à te remercier pour At the beggining. J'ai failli en pleurer quand je l'ai entendue, et en plus j'étais en train de m'imaginer la chantant. TT.TT Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii . . .

**ridelliz:** Ce n'est pas un ange, ce n'est pas un diable. Mais les anges déchus ont-ils le droit à la rédemption? Ca je ne le sais pas. La façon dont j'ai écrit cette fic te plaît? Merci! Je me suis inspirée du style de Calamithy, une auteur de Gundam qui écrit de trop belles fics. Encore mieux que les miennes! Kiss

**Chibi-Taya-Bryan: **Bah oui, je vais continuer. Mais comme je n'avais que ce chapitre d'avance, tout dépendra de ma motivation pour la suite. C'est à dire que si je suis dans une période déprime et d'inspiration, alors elle viendra. Mais y'a de l'attente!

**Radikalement:** Mais si mais si, je peux vous laisser comme ça. D'ailleurs tu vas voir, je fais pas mieux sur ce coup là! Ben oui, couper comme ça ça se fait. les circonstances sont pas prêtes d'arriver. J'ai décider de jouer surtout avec le suspens et les mystères dans cette fic. Pour changer! L'idée me vient d'un film qui s'apelle ''la Dernière Marche'' (Dead Man Walking en anglai) et faut dire que quand on me passe un film sur la peine de mort en cours d'anglais, j'ai le cerveau qui travaille. Manque de chance, c'est Kai qui prend! Et la suite . . . voilà ce qu'il me reste!

**Exocnes:** Vala la suite!

**Et voilà pour vous rendre moins (ou plus?) impatients pour la suite! Bisous!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

****

****

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

« _Ceux qui jugent et qui condamnent disent que la peine de mort nécessaire. D'abord,-parce qu'il importe de retrancher de la communauté sociale un membre qui lui a déjà nui et qui pourrait lui nuire encore.- S'il ne s'agissait que de cela, la prison perpétuelle suffirait. A quoi bon la mort ? Vous objecterez qu'on peut s'échapper d'une prison ? faites mieux votre ronde. Si vous ne croyez pas à la solidité des barreaux de fer, comment osez vous avoir des ménageries ?_

_Pas de bourreau où le geôlier suffit »_

_Préface de 1882 du Dernier Jour d'un condamné, Victor Hugo_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

18 juillet 2004

Le décompte a commencé.  
Plus  
que  
sept  
malheureux  
jours.

xxxxxxxx

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?  
-J'y vais.  
-Tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser rentrer ?  
-J'essaierais.  
-Tyson, tu n'y peux plus rien.  
-Je m'en moque.

Hillary abandonna.  
A quoi bon raisonner  
celui qu'on aime  
quand  
l'un des notre  
est dans le couloir de la mort ?

Tyson reporta son attention sur sa valise.  
Je vais le voir.  
Je dois le voir.  
Je dois savoir !

-A quelle heure est l'avion ?  
-Neuf heures, mais je...  
-Ne dis rien.  
-…

Réduite au silence.  
Tout comme la vérité.  
Mais ça c'était l'espoir de Tyson.  
Savoir que c'était faux  
une mauvaise blague  
une erreur judiciaire  
ce n'était pas Kai.  
Ca ne doit PAS être Kai !

La jeune femme comprend l'inquiétude  
elle-même est inquiète  
Kai est son ami  
même si ce qu'on dit est vrai  
même si c'est lui qui a viol  
qui a tuer  
ces deux personnes.  
Même s'il est coupable  
elle veut aussi savoir  
Garder espoir.  
En vain.

Il prend sa valise  
bouclée  
prêt à partir.  
Le taxi est la  
silencieux devant la maison.  
.

Grand père est devant la porte d'entrée  
anéanti  
lui qui croyait  
à la loyaut  
au courage  
à l'honneur  
aux idéaux  
voit son rêve partir  
peu à peu  
par la mort prochaine  
de celui qui pour lui  
représentait tout ça.

Plus le temps de parler  
plus le temps de prier.  
Tyson sors de la  
la tête baisée  
le regard détermin  
pour une vérité.

Une simple vérité.

Les maisons s'éloignent derrière lui  
au fur et à mesure que l'aéroport s'approche.  
Son vol va décoller.  
Il espère  
sincèrement.  
Son cœur prie.  
Son cœur se serre.  
Il exige de  
trouver des réponses  
à ses questions.  
Toutes ses questions.

xxxxxxxx

-Tu es sur ?  
-J'ai gardé le silence trop longtemps.  
-Ce sera mieux ainsi.  
-Tu refuses d'y croire.  
-Je refuse d'admettre.  
-Tu n'abandonnerais pas.  
-Je ne cèderais pas.  
-Tu tomberas de haut.  
-Pour mieux me relever encore.

Mariah arrêta d'essayer de le raisonner.  
Ray était sage  
d'habitude.  
Mais quand le cœur  
remplace l'esprit  
Quand le cœur  
prend le cap sur la raison  
Que faire de plus ?

Alors elle croisa les bras.  
Elle serait là à son retour  
ou alors elle attendrait  
en vain ?

Termin  
il ne manque plus  
que le taxi.  
Et bientôt  
il volerait.

Vers lui  
vers la vérité.

Attends moi  
Ne part pas  
Je te l'interdis  
Pas sans tes amis  
Pas sans nous  
Pas sans moi

Il se retourne  
vers l'extérieur.  
La femme elle  
lui souhaite bonne chance.  
C'est dur d'accepter une chose.  
Ca l'est encore plus  
quand on ne veut pas  
comprendre  
comprendre  
que c'est fini.

Qu'il est condamn  
à jamais.

Il dit au revoir  
à son village  
à eux  
à elle  
à son ignorance.  
Il ne veut plus  
laisser passer l'instant.  
Il veut savoir  
et il saura.

Tous hors de vue.  
Il ouvre le sac  
et la sort.  
Cette photo  
la seule  
qui les montre  
tous ensemble  
Les Bladebreakers  
Unis à vie  
Unis à mort  
Unis à jamais.

Tous ensemble  
Plus de secrets.

Mais il en reste un.

-Attend nous . . .

Tiens bon . . .  
Car  
Nous sommes là.  
Pour toi.

xxxxxxxx

La route défile  
les arbres passent.  
Je continue mon chemin  
Je l'ai trouv  
Je ne veux pas le lâcher  
Je vais le chercher.

Il conduit  
rapidement  
impatiemment.  
Avale les kilomètres  
tout comme Son sang  
avalera le dangereux poison.  
Mais il ne faut pas  
qu'Il le fasse  
avant qu'il soit là.

Alors il accélère.  
Sans lui  
sans eux  
sa vie n'a plus d'importance.  
Ils se connaissent  
trop bien  
pour se passer l'un de l'autre.

Ou se connaissaient?  
Pas assez?

Max arrive au pénitencier  
si grand  
si froid  
si . . .  
mortel.  
Il arrête sa voiture.  
Inquiet  
furieux  
Inquiétude pour lui  
Fureur contre lui

Il se présente à l'entrée.  
Les gardiens sont surpris.

-Un an qu'il est là, et une seule visite.

Max reste calme.

-Nous n'étions pas prévenus.  
-Le vieux a fait des siennes.  
-Le vieux?  
-Un certain Voltaire, vous connaissez?

Max garde son sang froid.

Ne pas craquer  
ne pas céder.

-Nous avons eu quelques contacts.

Le garde n'insiste pas.  
Il ouvre la porte.

Le couloir de la mort.

Il avance  
ses pas résonnent  
les lumières l'aveuglent  
ou alors c'est la peur?

Ne pas céder  
ne pas frapper.

Le garde s'arrête.  
La salle est là.  
Les vitres qui séparent  
les bons des méchants  
les innocents des coupables  
les innocents . . . . et leurs amis?

Il s'assoit  
Le garde reste à la porte.  
Il attend.

Ne pas frapper  
ne pas pleurer.

xxxxxxxx

Je dors.  
On je suis déjà mort?

-Lève toi.

Finalement  
ni l'un  
ni l'autre.

-Visite.

Je relève la tête.  
Le jugement final va commencer.  
Celui que j'aurais préfér  
ne pas avoir.  
Lâche  
voilà ce que je suis.  
Je ne voulais pas les voir.  
Ne pas me faire juger par eux.  
Mais qu'il en soit ainsi.

Ne pas craquer devant leurs mines déçues  
Ne pas céder devant leur regard  
Ne pas frapper du poing quand ils se prononceront  
Ne pas pleurer quand ils me condamneront.

Je me lève.  
Et le garde s'approche de moi.  
Me remet mes menottes  
M'enlève à nouveau le peu de libert  
que j'avais  
entre les barreau.

Et j'avance.  
Pas à pas.  
Autant que me le permettent  
les fers qui m'entravent  
pour toute fuite.

On est jamais trop prudents.

Je suis là.  
Il est là.  
Il m'attend.  
Et moi je ne sais plus.

J'ai peur.

Je ne veux pas l'affronter.  
Le garde me fait avancer  
jusqu'à la vitre qui nous sépare.

Courage.  
Il le faut  
Les autres seront là aussi.  
Alors je lui fais face  
Il me regarde  
Il n'a pas chang  
Pas autant que moi  
tout du moins.

Yeux dans les yeux.  
Que la séance commence.

-Max.  
-Kai.

Et que l'heure des explications vienne.


	3. Première bataille

**Disclamer : Rien à moi.**

**exocnes**Vi, la suite va arriver plus doucement, parce que j'ai aucun texte écrit ensuite. Puis les chapitres seront pas plus longs, je fais maximum 1000 mots. Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est dur . . . lol****

**Chibi-Taya-Bryan**Non, cette fois c'est une fin correcte !

**barty**Ben la suite va pas tarder . . . . . . selon mon humeur.

**sousou**Ben voilà, j'explique comme je peux. Mais c'est vrai que c'est catastrophique pour comprendre. Au fait, merci pour l'idée de secrets entre les Bladebreakers ! Au début, y'en avait pas, mais grâce à toi . . . Héhéhéhé . . . kisu ! Et pour msn . . . mon adresse c'est , mon pseudo sur msn c'est skyflyer71, et mon pseudo pour parler c'est Leen. vala !

**Etoilounette**Vala la suite, mais personne (même pas moi) n'a eu l'exclusivité des prochains chapitres ! C'est pas beau ça ? Bon, je te laisse avec ce truc ignoble qui me sert d'exutoire à mes envies de meurtre. Bisous !!!

**Luinil**** Azuretoile : **Ou !!!! J'ai réussi à attirer une fan !! Vivi, je suis bien partie, mais là le rythme va diminuer, parce que j'ai pas une seule ligne du chapitre suivant ! hé oui, cette fic ne devait vivre que quand je l'avais fini. Manque de chance, je suis trop impatiente ! Kisu !

**Radicalement : **Viiiiiiiiii j'ai TOUT les droits de vous planter l ! #grand sourire de malade# Comment il s'est ramassé l ? Ben tu verras dans la suite !! Heu . . . le nombre de chapitres ? Logiquement, c'est moins de 20 et plus de 10. Mais ça dépend comment je vais m'arranger. Allez voilà THE suite !

**ridelliz**Ben à ton avis ? Hé oui, je suis la seule à pouvoir faire passer Kai pour : un disjoncté, qui fait de l'humour, un malheureux qui va se faire tuer. C'est tout moi ! Kiss !

**Jellina**** :Vi** vi, j'écris la suite. Mais j'ai d'autres fics mouah ! TT.TT Kisus !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx******

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

_"Un juge, un commissaire, un magistrat, je ne sais de quelle espèce, vient de venir. Je lui ai demandé ma grâce en joignant les deux mains et en me traînant sur les deux genoux. Il m'a répondu, en souriant fatalement, si c'est là tout ce que j'avais à lui dire._

_-Ma grâce! ma grâce! ai-je répété, ou, par pitié, cinq minutes encore!_

_Qui sait ?elle viendra peut-être! Cela est si horrible, à mon âge, de mourir ainsi! Des grâces qui arrivent au dernier moment, on l'a vu souvent. Et à qui fera-t-on grâce, monsieur, si ce n'est à moi ?"_

_Le dernier jour d'un condamné (1829), Victor Hugo_

xxxxxxxx

L'heure des explications est la  
Il est temps qu'ils se parlent  
Ils ont quatre ans  
de silence  
derrière eux.  
Il faut à présent crever  
l'abcès.  
Et peut être  
peut être alors  
pardonner.

Ils se font face  
Prêts au combat.  
Il n'y aura ni vainqueur  
ni perdant  
à la sortie de cette lutte.  
Enfin . . .  
le perdant dans cette histoire  
c'est lui.  
C'est Kai.

-Alors?

Direct  
franc  
Max a bien changé en quatre ans.

-Alors quoi?  
-Pourquoi?

Il ne veut pas de préliminaires.  
Salut, ça va?  
Bien et toi?  
Ca ne marche plus à ce stade

Kai prend un temps de pose  
même si le temps lui est compté.  
Bah  
quelle importance?  
Un peu en plus  
un peu en moins  
du pareil au même  
Je mourrais bientôt.

-Parce que je suis sous silence.  
-Mais quel silence?  
-Celui qu'on ma imposé.  
-Mais pourquoi ne parles tu pas?  
-Mais pourquoi ne m'écoute-t-on pas?

A nouveau ce silence  
obsédant  
Ils se sont calmés.  
Kai est maussade.  
Personne le l'a cru.  
Max est triste  
Il ne voit pas comment se sortir de là.

-Mais qui alors?

Temps mort.

-Il existe tout comme il n'existe pas…  
-Qui?  
-Tu le connais mais tu ne l'as jamais connu.

Kai ne semblait pas décidé à parler.  
Son regard fuyait  
et Max ne savait pas qui.  
Mais ce n'était pas lui.

-Pourquoi ne pas donner son nom?  
-Crois tu que j'ai gardé le silence là-dessus? Crois tu que je n'aie pas plaidé ma cause avec eux? Crois tu que je me sois laissé faire?  
-Mais si c'est lui?  
-Où est la preuve?  
-Et si je le connais?  
-Où est la preuve?  
-Mais s'il existe??  
-Où est la preuve??

Tout deux sont debout  
face à face  
les traits tirés.  
Les gardes sont prêts à intervenir  
au cas ou  
pour le maîtriser  
celui qu'ils considèrent comme dangereux.

Max lit dans ses yeux.  
Souffrance  
colère  
trahison.  
Ce n'est pas lui.  
Ce n'est pas lui!

Ils s'assoient  
sans se quitter du regard.  
Max sourit doucement  
Kai ne sait pas quoi dire.

Rassuré.  
Je ne peux que l'être.  
Il est innocent  
Triste  
Déçu  
Furieux  
Inquiet  
Ce ne devrait pas être lui.

-Terminé.

Pas déjà?  
Je le retrouve à peine.  
Je ne veux plus le quitter!

Il se lève à regret.  
Ca a été trop court.  
Mais il sait la vérité.  
Une vérité  
qui le fait sourire  
comme le fait pleurer.

Le garde revient prendre le prisonnier.  
Kai doit retourner à sa chambre  
ou plutôt cellule.  
Au moins il l'aura revu  
une fois  
peut être  
sera-t-il derrière la vitre  
quand on le tuera?

-Max?

Un dernier mot avant de partir.

-Oui?

On ne dit jamais trop ce qu'on pense.

-J't'aimais bien.

Ou on ne le dit jamais assez . . .

xxxxxxxx

Me voilà.  
J'arrive.

Le voyage s'est bien passé.  
Si on ne tient pas en compte  
mes cauchemars  
mes peurs  
mes frayeurs  
mon inquiétude.

Je ne sais même pas où il est.  
Personne n'a voulu me le dire.  
On-t-ils peur?  
Veulent-ils lui laisser un certain repos?  
Je ne sais pas.

Le jeune homme était debout  
devant l'aéroport.  
Il venait de traverser la moitié du monde  
pour lui parler.  
Rien que pour lui.

Pour celui qui lui manquait.

Une main s'éleva vers le ciel  
appelant un taxi.  
Il n'avait qu'une seule adresse  
Il espérait que cela suffise.  
Et que Max en saurait plus.

Dans le taxi en direction de la maison Tate  
Tyson ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.  
Que lui dire?  
Que lui demander?  
Que lui avouer?

-Oui . . . Un bon voyage.  
-Tyson, mais que faire?  
-Rien Emily . . . je ne vois pas quoi faire.  
- . . .  
-Où est Max?

BAM

Une porte qui claque  
Le bruit de quelque chose  
qu'on laisse tomber a terre.

Les deux adultes se précipitent dans le couloir  
pour voir Max  
effondré  
replié sur lui-même  
la tête contre son torse.

Emily se précipite vers lui  
et s'agenouille à ses côtés.

-Max? Où étais tu?  
-Max?

Il releva la tête  
ses grand yeux bleus  
assombris  
mais heureux.

-Tyson . . . je vois que toi aussi tu as décidé de venir chercher . . .  
-Chercher la vérité . . . Oui.  
-Mais quelle est celle que tu vas trouver?

Il releva la tête  
pleurant doucement.

-J'aurais peut être préféré ne pas savoir.

Puis il enfouit sa tête  
dans ce cocon protecteur  
formé de ses bras.

xxxxxxxx

Pourquoi tant de malchance?  
Est-ce qu'il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive?

J'ai trop peu de temps  
pour me permettre d'en perdre.

Et pourtant je suis bloqué là.  
Sur ce continent.  
A croire que tout se joue  
contre moi.

Le temps  
Les gens  
La mémoire  
Les secrets  
Mon secret.

Et me voilà assis  
ici  
sur ce banc  
froid.  
Raide  
droit  
impatient  
récalcitrant.  
Je n'ai qu'une envie  
et qu'une peur.

De le voir mourir  
avant que je ne l'ai vu.

Ou bien de le voir  
avant qu'il ne meure.

Peut être de voir son visage?  
Peut être d'apprendre  
que mon espoir n'était qu'une illusion?

Je n'en sais rien.

Mon avion n'est pas là.  
Les grèves, ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
Je les remercie  
comme je les hais.  
Elles rallongent le temps  
qu'il me reste avant de le revoir  
peut être  
pour la dernière fois.

Ray perdait peu à peu espoir  
Mais il savait qu'il devait réussir  
à tenir  
à aller là bas  
à lui parler  
et peut être leur avouer ?

-Les passagers du vol 512 en direction de Los Angeles, Etats-Unis sont priés de se rendre porte B pour un embarquement immédiat.

Los Angeles . . .  
Puis chez Max . . .  
Et enfin vers lui

Vers Kai


	4. Seconde manche

**Disclamer : **Je n'ai rien

**Chibi-Taya-Bryan**Lol pas grave, c'est la review qui compte ! Vala la suite !

**Radicalement : **oui, du pur sadisme. Faut dire que ce fic est mon exutoire, et ça me plaît ! Trop de questions ? Ben t'as pas fini ma pauvre, parce que des questions j'en ai encore plein en réserve !C'est qui Mary Higgins Clark ? . . . . ah on vient de m'expliquer ! Faut dire que j'ai jamais lu les romans policier ou de suspens. Et pourtant ça m'empêche pas de me casser la tête pour faire du suspens ! Bah, le Happy ending, tu peux l'oublier, parce que after the last call, none can escape from the death row. Bye!

**sousou:** #manque de tomber à la renverse# Ray le coupable ?? . . . . . . . . Si tu le dis :) lollllll Niehehe . . . j'ai pas fini de faire durer le suspens . . . quoique ! encore un ou deux petit chapitres et tu sauras !

**Jellina** Nan, personne ne sait qui a fait le coup, mais ça va venir. Ray aura sans doute le plus d'infos . . . quoi que Max en a eu pas mal ! Lol ! Kissssss

**Etoilounette** Hee-chan, sois gentil, fais pas de mal à Etoile, j'y tiens moi !  
Heero : Hn.  
Leen : Alala . . . tu changeras jamais.  
Heero : et pourquoi faire ?  
Leen : heu . . . . Oui bon ça va !  
Heero :  
Leen : è.é Allez, bonne lecture !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

_« Je ne relirais pas _Le Dernier jour d'un condamné_ : Dieu m'en garde ! » « Brisé et épuisé, il ajoute : « Ce criminel n'a pas de pass : il vient là sans antécédents, sans souvenirs : on dirait qu'il n'a pas vécu avant d'être criminel. … C'est un être abstrait. … On est froid pour cet être qui ne ressemble à personne. »_

_Charles Nodier, Dans le Journal des Débats, 26 février 1829_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

18 juillet 2004  
Malheureusement  
heureusement  
le temps n'a pas avancé  
après sa défaite  
contre son ami.

xxxx

-Pourquoi donc ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Il a refusé de parler ?  
-Il a refusé de garder l'espoir.  
-Mais ce n'est pas fini !  
-J'ai bien peur que si.  
-Max, je te croyais moins défaitiste.

Le blond regarda  
le jeune japonais

-Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qui a pu se passer en quatre années.  
-Si personne ne me l'explique, je ne pourrais jamais savoir.  
-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander des explications Tyson.  
-Pas encore, en effet.

Silence.

-Tu vas le voir ?  
-Je n'ai pas le choix . . .  
-On a toujours le choix . . . toujours.

Tyson se releva.  
Max ne bougea pas  
accoudé à la table.  
Il ne veut plus bouger.  
Il voudrait être de retour  
quelques années auparavant  
quand Kai était libre  
quand il était libre.

Mais on y peut rien.  
Ce qui est fait est fait.  
Autant vivre avec.  
Ou bien mourir  
pour ce qu'on a fait  
ou pas.

xxxx

Je refuse d'abandonner  
Je refuse de croire  
Tant que je ne l'aurais pas entendu  
par moi-même.

-Le pénitencier ?

Ce lieu si froid et si lointain.

-Oui.  
-Personne ne va jamais là bas.  
-Les choses changent.

Trop.

-Une connaissance ?

Je pensais pourtant.

-On peut dire ça.

Mais on a tous nos secrets.  
Moi le premier.

De la route  
encore de la route  
trop de route  
qui me sépare  
de la vérité  
et du mensonge.

-Nous y voilà.

Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué . . .  
pourtant il est si grand . . . si  
sombre  
solitaire dans son entourage.

Comme lui.

Tyson descendit du taxi qui l'avait amené jusque là.  
Après avoir parlé avec Max  
il ne voulait plus attendre  
alors il partit  
dès que le blond lui dit  
le lieu  
de sa rétention.

xxxx

-Visite.

Encore un  
qui vient pour comprendre  
alors qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre.  
Coupable  
ou pas ?  
Je n'arrive même plus à savoir.  
Alors à quoi bon les éviter ?

Je ne peux  
ni gagner  
ni perdre  
une guerre à laquelle  
je décide  
de ne pas  
participer.

Soupirant, Kai se releva.

Que le second round commence.

-Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?  
-Et je suppose que toi tu en ignores la raison.  
-J'attends juste que tu me la dises.

Kai garda les yeux fixés sur Tyson,  
Tyson ne détournait pas son regard,

de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami . . .

-Et si je ne peux pas ?  
-Pourquoi ça ? un nom, une explication, . . .  
-Voire même une confession c'est ça ?

Silence.

-Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi.

Kai le regarda  
surpris.  
Il n'avait jamais dit que ce n'était pas lui.  
Il n'avait jamais avoué que c'était un autre.  
Mais Tyson savait.  
Alors . . .

- . . .  
-Je connais ton regard Kai. J'ai eu le froid . . . comme le chaud . . .

Un certain après midi il y a cinq ans.  
Déjà . . .

-Je connais ton sourire comme je connais tes larmes . . .

La même journée  
deux âmes passant aux aveux.

-Et je te connais tout simplement.  
- . . . Qui sait si les gens ne changent pas au fil du temps ?  
-Tu es le second à me l'avoir dit aujourd'hui . . .  
- . . .  
-Mais je n'y crois pas. parce que malgré la distance et le temps, une famille restera unie et soudée, se connaissant parfaitement . . .  
-On retrouve toujours les caractéristiques d'une personne dans les actes qu'elle commet.  
-Alors je sais que ça ne peut pas être toi.  
-Qui te le prouve ?  
-Malgré ton air froid, tu as toujours été là pour nous. Et ça, personne ne pourra jamais te l'enlever.  
-Malgré mon air froid j'ai décidé de me rapprocher de vous . . .  
-Et tu as su te faire accepter.  
-Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Amertume  
Joie  
Trop de sentiments  
en trop peu de temps.

-A un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Kai le regarde  
remerciant  
d'un simple regard  
la personne qui lui tenait  
à cœur.

-Alors ?  
-Très bien . . .  
-Je ne veux pas de nom . . .  
-Mais des explications.

Les deux adultes se sourient  
et enfin Tyson va commencer  
à comprendre.

xxxx

Je suis la  
sur cette terre  
chaude  
pleine de lumière . . .  
Trop chaude  
trop lumineuse  
à la raison pour laquelle  
je suis ici.

J'ai vu Max tout à l'heure . . .  
Son visage m'avait manqué  
mais il a changé  
tout comme moi  
tout comme chacun.  
Pourtant . . .

Je ne sais pas.  
Il y a trop de non-dits entre nous.  
Il faudra faire le point  
pour éviter  
de redevenir  
de parfaits  
inconnus.

Il m'a dit où était Kai . . .  
Kai . . .  
Je veux savoir  
pourquoi  
comment

Le passé  
le présent  
et même l'avenir.  
Parce que je refuse de croire  
qu'il n'y en aura pas.

Le soleil se couche  
lentement  
sur cette terre de feu.  
Le désert  
la chaleur  
étouffante  
comme nos mensonges.

Attends moi.

Les portes du pénitencier sont la  
devant moi  
je n'ose pas les franchir  
j'ai trop peur  
et je ne saurais pas quoi dire.  
J'ai peur  
de me perdre  
dans ta vérité  
dans ton regard  
ou même tes larmes.

Je suis lâche  
je l'avoue  
mais après  
quatre ans  
quatre longues années  
d'absence  
et de secrets  
il ne peut en être autrement.

Ray respira profondément  
et se prépara à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la prison.  
Prêt à se jeter  
dans la gueule du loup  
prêt à faire tomber  
les masques  
tous  
et sans exception.

Un garde vient le chercher  
pour le mener à Kai  
Ray le suit  
sans protester  
il ne le pourrait pas  
parce qu'il se met  
lui-même  
au pied du mur.

Au détour d'un couloir  
il voit quelqu'un  
une silhouette  
familière  
qu'il n'a plus revue  
depuis longtemps déjà.

-Tyson ?

Le japonais le regarde  
souriant  
pleurant

Contraste  
mais compréhensible  
parce que Ray sait  
que lui aussi pleurera.  
Le sourire est l'espoir  
les larmes sont la fatalité.  
Il n'y a plus rien à espérer . . .

-Va le voir Ray.  
-C'est ce que je comptais faire.  
-On se retrouve plus tard, hein ?

Ah Tyson . . .  
tu te raccroches à notre nouvelle rencontre  
parce que tu sais que tu ne peux plus te raccrocher  
à lui.  
Je ne peux que lui sourire  
le rassurer  
comme ils devront me rassurer  
moi aussi.

-Promis.

Puis le garde le fait sortir.  
Mais au moins je sais  
qu'après  
on s'expliquera  
tous ensemble.


	5. Dernier combat

**Disclamer : **Je ne possède absolument rien pour une fois.

**Chibi Taya-Bryan** : Oui, je mets la suite, et oui c'est triste. Quand à bientôt, c'est assez tôt l ?

**Bloody Queen :** Tu m'as déjà incendiée par msn, par pitié ne m'incendie pas plus ! Mais il me fallait vraiment un coupable !

**Jellina :** Oui, je sais casser l'ambiance. Et dans ce chapitre, toujours pas de nom, mais tu devrait pouvoir trouver !

**Luinil Azurétoile : **Oui, c'est du pur sadisme. J'ai UNE fic où me défouler et c'est celle l !  
Wufei : Je pose réclamation.  
Leen : Laquelle ?  
Wufei : Quelle est la fic où je meurs ?  
Leen : . . . . . . . . Bon d'accord, j'ai DEUX fics où je me défoule !  
Wufei : Merci imouto.  
Leen : --'

Quand à s'arranger . . . ça va même empirer ! #sourire sadique# Bonne lectuuuuuuuuure

**Radicalement :** hé oui, tu auras beau taper, hurler, crier, je n'arrangerais rien. Et c'est pas fini ! Je vais vous laisser dans le doute totale jusqu'au bout ! Mdr

**ridelliz : **nan, Ray n'a pas plus de nom que les autres ! Et vous non plus d'ailleurs . . . ah bon c'est triste ? Je m'en rendais même pas compte

**exocnes : **Je ne peux malheureusement pas sauver Kai. Selon les textes de loi en vigueur au Texas, le condamné à mort ne peut sortir du Couloir de la Mort après le dernier appel . . . Sincères condoléances.****

**AVIS A TOUS : Je peux plaider non coupable ???? Et rappelez vous que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite ! #Leen qui assure ses arrières #**

**

* * *

**

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

_« Ils disaient leurs dernières paroles, des phrases souvent bizarre, incohérentes, puis on leur passait une cagoule en soie noire sur la tête. Cette cagoule, c'était soi-disant pour leur confort, mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour le nôtre. Pour nous épargner leur dernier regard. Cette insoutenable expression de désespoir à l'idée qu'ils allaient mourir attachés à cette chaise. »_

_La Ligne Verte, Stephen King_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je me détourne de lui  
ses larmes me font mal  
je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer.  
Ou tout du moins pas comme ça

Tyson . . .  
Tiens le coup.  
Je te promets de tenir moi aussi.  
Le garde continue de me mener  
à travers les couloirs  
du pénitencier.  
Je suis à présent  
devant la porte.  
Je ne veux pas entrer  
je ne veux pas non plus fuir  
Quel choix me reste-t-il ?

-Allez y.

Plus aucun.  
Il est la  
Il me regarde  
Il semble troublé  
il ne s'y attendait pas ?  
Que je vienne moi aussi ?

Non

Il le savait  
Il le voulait.

Et moi aussi.

Il détourne ses yeux de moi  
alors que je vais m'asseoir  
face à lui  
derrière la vitre.  
Je prends une grande inspiration.

-Kai.

Le plus dur est fait  
je sais que c'est bien lui qui est là . . .

-Ray.

. . . et il sait que c'est moi  
que terminerais  
son jugement.

Aidez moi . . .

-J'ai vu Tyson sortir, je suppose que Max est passé aussi . . .  
-Tu supposes bien.  
-Que leur as-tu dit ?

Ne perdons pas de temps.  
Je veux savoir  
tu dois savoir.

-Ce qu'il semblerait que je doive te dire . . .  
-Ce que je te demande et ce que je t'implore . . .  
-Ce que tu cherches n'est pas là.  
-Les crimes du cœur ne peuvent être punis.  
-Mais d'autres fautes peuvent leur être attribuées.  
-Si le corps n'est pas coupable, le cœur l'est-il ?

Silence.

-Non.

Merci mon dieu . . .  
Mais ma peine est à présent  
plus grande  
plus forte  
car je sais que c'est  
un innocent  
qui mourra  
bientôt.

-Réponds Kai. Qui alors ?

Il ne veut plus me regarder.  
Son secret serait-il  
si lourd  
si pénible  
qu'il refuse de le dire ?

-Tu ne peux rien faire Ray.  
-J'ai le droit de savoir qui il est.  
-Trop de temps a passé.  
-J'ai le droit de savoir où il est.  
-Personne ne l'a trouvé.  
-J'ai le droit d'essayer.  
-Pas même quand j'ai dit son nom.  
-Seuls les morts n'ont pas de nom.  
-Seules les personnes cachées n'en ont pas.  
-Pourtant tu le connais.  
-Je l'ai connu avant tout.  
-Et il t'a trahi.  
-Dans ce regard de glace j'avais confiance.  
-Mais il t'a trahi.  
-Mais bien plus gelé était son cœur.  
-Quand il t'a laissé porter la faute.  
-Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard.  
-Le mal est fait.  
-Mais ce n'est pas sa faute non plus.  
-Les violeurs, les meurtriers n'ont pas le droit de se déclarer innocents.  
-Si sa vraie vie n'est plus. Si son vrai cœur n'est plus. Si sa personnalité n'est plus je ne peux le blâmer.  
-Et tu vas mourir par sa faute.  
-Et je vais mourir parce que je n'ai rien su faire pour empêcher ça.  
-Et tu vas mourir parce que tu lui faisais confiance.  
-Et parce que personne ne l'a trouvé.  
-Qui ?  
-Yeux de glace, cœur sans vie, étincelle de vie quand il sourit, mon ami de toujours, mon ami pour la vie. Trahi, abandonné, manipulé, abîmé, fabriqué, sans passé, si ce n'est la souffrance et la peur d'être à nouveau rejeté.  
- . . .  
-C'est l'heure.

Pas déja !

Kai a toujours la tête baisée après sa tirade.  
On sent qu'il a mal . . .

Oh Kai !  
J'aimerais tant . . .

Ray se redresse.  
Il en avait assez entendu  
pour aujourd'hui.

Un garde vint recherche Kai  
le ramener à se cellule.

Je ne lui ai rien dit . . .  
Je n'en aurais peut être  
plus l'occasion.  
Avouer  
ma faute  
mon secret  
je n'aurais jamais du faire ça  
mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Oh si tu savais . . .

xxxx

Las Vegas  
20h15  
18 juillet 2004

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

Grand silence pesant.

Tic

Ray n'est pas encore la

Tac

Max attend, toujours accoudé à la table.

Tic

Tyson est face à lui, les mains posées sous son menton.

Tac

Emily a préféré les laisser. Elle reviendra le lendemain.

Tic

Ils attendent.

Tac

L'aiguille avance doucement.

Tic

Ou trop vite ?

Tac

L'ambiance est pesante.

Tic

Aucun ne veut dire un mot

Tac

de peur de se trahir.

BAM BAM BAM

Max se lève.  
Il sait qui il va trouver derrière la porte.  
Qui a frappé.

Il ouvre.

Deux yeux ambrés  
désespérés  
ces yeux n'ont pas pleuré  
pas encore  
mais l'espoir est là.  
Max peut le voir  
le sentir  
palpable

Alors Ray  
sait plus  
que lui  
que Tyson.

Enfin  
ils vont pouvoir  
faire  
leur compte rendu.

Et agir en conséquence.

Ray entre  
alors que Max lui cède la place.

La porte se referme.

Sur les détenteurs

de la vérité.


	6. Qui, où Nous ne pouvons y croire

**Disclamer : **Rien à moi

**Morgane : **Tu auras beau prier, ma décision est prise. Mwahaha !!!

**Clo Ivanov :** Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Alors coupable ou pas coupable, qui est le vrai coupable . . . tant de questions auxquelles mon esprit sadique de fiqueuse expérimentée refuse de répondre ! lol En tout cas, pour en avoir la réponse, lis la suite ! Pis je connais pas Tala, à part de ce que j'en ai lu ou regardé comme image. Ils ont jamais passé la fin des saisons ici. Alors bisous !

**Sybylle :** il parait oui . . . je m'en rend compte ! kiss et merci pour le message.

**Aximili :** Morbide, mais ça faisait un moment que je cherchais un exutoire à mon sadisme. Puis ça plait en plus !

**Jellina :** Alala . . . je sais très bien que je suis sadique ! Et fière de l'être en plus ! Mais pourquoi personne veut que Kai ne meure ? Moi j'aime bien faire mourir mes personnages ! Et tu fais pareil ma vieille en plus. lol Alors c'est qui le coupable ? Merci pour les encouragements ! Le plus dur c'est de trouver la citation de début ! Parce que c'est galère . . . j'espère au moins que vous les lisez ! . Kiss

**Etoilounette :** Oui je suis suicidaire. Tu le sais pas encore ? Je sais qu'ils souffrent. C'est mon passe temps favori et en plus ça me plat ! Ben quoi ? Je suis sadomaso et ça va pas me passer de sitôt ! T'as raison d'être perplexe, parce que je vais (ENCORE) corser les choses (pourquoi je t'entends me maudire ?). Allez, kiss quand même !

**Radicalement :** Je sais, tu me hais. Je suis sadique, sans état d'âmes, sans foi ni loi, cruelle, . . . . je sais même pas comment me décrire. lol Ben ouais, le texte est trop court. J'essaie de pas dépasser les 1500 mots en un Max de 8 pages. c'est déjà beaucoup ! lol Alors que d'habitude c'est 3000 mots pour 11 pages le plus souvent. Mais c'est bien, les chapitres viennent plus souvent ! Bisous !

**Bloody Queen** : No way, j'ai mon coupable et je le garde ! Je suis bien contente de ce pauvre petit coupable . . . niehehehe . . . Alors comme ça ça te plait pas ? Bah tant pis ! Je sais que tu liras quand même ! #grand rire sadique# A bieeeeeeeeentôôôôôôôôt !!!!!

**Luinil Azuretoile :** Je sais, je parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire C'est pas beau ça ? Je suis spécialiste dans ce domaine ! Quand à sauver Kai, c'est tout bonnement impossible ! Je me grouille d'ailleurs d'écrire pour arriver à sa mort !!! lol Kiss

**ridelliz :** Meuh si c'est marrant de rien dire ! Ca fait grimper l'audimat, et comme ça je suis sure que personne me lâche en route ! (ma grande peur) Moi je peux te dire où ça va nous mener ! A la mort de Kai . . .

**exocnes :** Je refuse d'utiliser cette loi. Parce que j'ai fait moi aussi mes petites recherches, et puis pour les biens de la fic, Kai ne peut être sauvé. Combien de fois je vais le répéter ? en tout cas, contente que le chap te plaise ! Quand au fait que ce soit la loi américaine, je veux bien te croire. MAIS de quel Etat ? car chaque Etat a sa propre loi, et celle que j'ai prise, c'est l'une des pire : la Texane ! Alors bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

_« -J'ARRIVE, PETER ! J'ARRIVE ! cria Flagg, en grimaçant.   
__Il avait l'odeur du sang et de la mort ; ses yeux étincelaient de feu. La hache du bourreau sifflait, et les dernières gouttes de sang de la lame éclaboussaient les murs.   
__-J'ARRIVE ! ATTENTION A TA TÊTE !   
__Toujours plus haut, toujours plus haut ! Le diable en personne animé d'une volonté de meurtre.   
__Cent. Cent vingt-cinq. »_

_« Les yeux du dragon », Chapitre 120, Stephen King_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Trois amis   
réunis enfin   
Ils auraient du   
être quatre   
Mais le quatrième   
ne viendra pas   
jamais.   
Il ne le pourrait pas   
même avec la meilleure   
volonté   
du monde

Ils s'observent   
attendent   
réfléchissent   
subissent   
la peur   
l'angoisse   
l'envie   
l'attente   
l'espoir   
de la vérité   
des explications   
des révélations.

-Je suppose que chacun d'entre nous . . .   
-Sait ce que les autres ignorent . . .   
-Mais veulent pourtant savoir . . .   
-Je veux le sauver.   
-Je veux le libérer.   
-Je veux l'acquitter.   
-Je veux avouer.   
-Je veux effacer.   
-Je veux me confesser.   
-Mais de quoi ?   
-Chacun nos secrets.   
-Je préfère oublier.   
-Ce n'est pas de nous dont il faut parler.   
-Notre jugement ne viendra que bien plus tard.   
-Alors que le sien est passé.

Silence   
pesant   
lourd   
angoissant   
trop de paroles   
en si peu de temps.   
Mais qu'est-ce que le temps   
pour celui qui veille   
à l'ombre   
des barreaux ?   
des poignards   
dans son âme.   
Le bruit   
des aiguilles   
de l'horloge   
comme le compte à rebours   
la bombe   
prête à exploser.

La   
bombe   
de   
la   
vérité.

Chacun donna ce qu'il savait.   
Chacun garda ses secrets.

Ils en parleraient une prochaine fois   
tous ensemble   
tout les quatre   
réunis   
dans la vie   
ou   
dans la mort.

L'engrenage   
de la compréhension   
commença   
alors   
à tourner.

-Je ne peux pas y croire.   
-Et pourtant les faits sont là.

_Je ne veux pas y croire._

-Il a changé   
-Il semblerait bien que non.

_Nous avons pourtant tous changé._

-On l'avait battu.   
-Et nous devons le combattre encore.

_Un affrontement pour la vérité.   
__La justice.   
__La vie.   
__La mort._

-Il a fait des siennes.   
-Je l'avais arrêté.   
-Lui et les autres.

_On avait terminé   
__Tout ce cauchemar   
__Mis une fin   
__A tout ça._

-Mais c'est pourtant bien lui.

_Comment . . ._

-Je ne comprends pas.

_Pourquoi . . ._

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est réellement passé.

_Tous dans l'ignorance_

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

_Tous savaient à présent pourquoi Kai niait._

-Mais au moins, je sais pourquoi il disait que le coupable n'avait pas d'identité.

_Parce qu'on a jamais pris la peine de lui dire la sienne._

-Parce que on lui avait volée.

_Parce que quand on est pas censé exister, c'est plus facile._

-Parce que dans le pays du froid, il n'en avait pas besoin.

_Un numéro, un simple numéro . . ._

-Même s'ils sont toujours présents.

_Un simple numéro de projet . . . dans sa grande cuve de verre . . ._

-Il faut le retrouver.

_La décision est prise._

-Où aller ?

_Là bas . . ._

-Que faire ?

_Trouver la vérité, les aveux._

-Là où tout à commencer.   
-Là où on l'a rencontré.   
-Là où on l'a quitté.

L'abbaye.

-Il nous reste combien de temps ?   
-Sept jours.   
-Six. Le décompte a commencé.   
-Trop peu . . .   
-On y peut rien Tyson.   
-Je le sais bien Ray . . . mais je veux le sauver !

La détermination.

-Nous le sauverons.

L'espoir.

-Et on réussira.

Le sourire de la volonté.   
Les trois éléments qui faisaient ce qu'ils étaient.

-Peut être qu'en le trouvant on sauvera Kai ?   
-Au prix de perdre un autre ami.   
-Au prix de sauver un innocent.   
-On a tous de pêché, lui le premier. Mais il ne mérite pas la mort.

-On sait où aller.   
-On sait quoi faire.   
-On sait qui trouver.

L'esprit d'équipe   
toujours là.

Se souriant   
fraternellement   
ils placèrent   
leurs mains   
les unes   
sur les autres   
le signe des Bladebreakers.   
Il avait beau   
manquer leur capitaine,   
ces trois âmes   
ces trois adultes   
sentirent   
sa présence.

Le froid d'une main   
fantomatique   
sur les leurs.

Le fantôme   
de Kai.


	7. La chute du premier masque

**Disclamer**Rien à moi. Même pas le titre.

**Clo**** Ivanov : **Si, je le connais, mais j'ai jamais vu. L'a fallu que je me renseigne sur des sites, mais maintenant je sais presque tout ce qui s'est passé ! Lol nan, plus de viols, y'en a déjà eu un double, mais c'est tout ! Quand à la prison, il y a pas d'autres condamnés. Un seul suffit Bisous !

**Jellina**Siiiiiiiiiii !! Enfin….chut, c'est un secret ! lol Comment je gère toutes mes fics ? Je me dérmerde ET C'EST GALERE !!!! Kiss

**Bloody Queen : **#tête innocente# Ben quoi ? Me fallait un coupable, et j'ai cherché pendant des heures ! et vu que je voulais pas de OC, ben j'ai prix Tala ! Voula ! Oui, je sais que c'est pas de sa faute, et tu verras, j'ai trouvé une excuse. . . mais tu vas encore plus me haïr ensuite !!

**Luinil**** Azuretoile : **je sais, je sais. Et d'ailleurs le dernier chap et l'épilogues sont écrits (pas le milieu -.-°) je vais encore plus me faire détester. Mais on ne peut pas vivre sans espoir, pas vrai ? Je sais que c'est frustrant . . . moi-même je veux la suite vu qu'elle est pas écrite ! rien de tel pour détresser . . . lol Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Etoile : **Oui, je met trente ans ! Et j'en suis fièreuh ! parce que comme ça j'ai des lecteurs ! je te passerais la suite, tu vas plus me haïr qu'autre chose. Parce que j'ai remis ce que je t'avais dit dans les sms. Kissus

**exocnes**Si ça c'est triste…Mwahaha ! bonne lecture !

**willam**J'arrête pas ici, voilà la suite !  
Kai : A mon plus grand désespoir..  
Leen : et à leur plus grand bonheur !  
Kai : .

**Ten-shi**Tu sais pas ? Les autres ont trouvé ! Ben lis leurs reviews alors…parce que je compte pas encore mettre le nom du coupable ! Bisous !

* * *

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

_« Maintenant, je suis captif. Mon corps est aux fers dans un cachot, mon esprit est en prison dans une idée. Une horrible une sanglante, une implacable idée ! Je n'ai plus qu'une pensée, qu'une conviction, qu'une certitude : condamné à mort ! »_

_Le dernier jour d'un condamné (1829), Victor Hugo, _

* * *

19 juillet 2004

Un jour  
de moins  
sur  
un calendrier.

Un jour  
de moins  
sur  
une vie.

Un jour  
de moins  
sur  
le reste  
de sa vie.

Chacun était à sa place  
dans l'avion.  
Peu leur importait  
le prix  
à payer  
argent  
ou autre.  
Mais il leur fallait arriver  
au  
plus  
vite.

Ray  
côté fenêtre  
songeur.

Il avait des choses  
à dire  
à ne pas garder  
pour lui  
les partager  
avec eux.

Avouer  
ne plus se cacher  
et avoir  
enfin  
la conscience  
libérée.

Tyson  
à côté de lui  
nerveux.

Il savait des choses  
à cacher  
pour lui  
pour tous.

La honte  
la peur  
le regret  
trop  
de  
sentiments  
en lui.  
Mais  
que faire  
quand  
c'est  
trop  
tard.

Max  
derrière eux  
fermé.

Il avait fait des choses  
sans le vouloir  
ou en le voulant.  
La gentillesse  
l'a mené loin  
trop  
loin.  
A un point de non retour.  
Sauf  
s'il  
se faisait  
pardonner.

S'expliquer  
avouer  
ne plus cacher  
affronter.

Se libérer.

L'avion atterrit  
rapidement  
_trop rapidement ?  
_en Russie.  
Ils étaient impatients  
_ou pas ?  
_de pouvoir s'expliquer  
avec lui  
_avec eux.  
_Ils allaient revoir  
pour la première fois  
depuis quatre ans  
_deux ans  
_l'Abbaye  
ses dirigeants  
ses élèves  
et celui  
dont il était question.

Tout les trois  
devant l'aéroport  
dans l'attente  
toujours trop longue  
ou trop courte  
d'un moyen de transport.

Sur le sol  
un tapis de neige.  
D'habitude si blanche  
si pure  
si douce  
quand elle ne devient pas  
verglacée par la vie  
est salie aujourd'hui  
pour la vie  
les autres  
qui lui marchent dessus  
la font disparaître sous leur pas  
mais  
elle garde sa froideur  
elle ne demande qu'à fondre  
qu'à disparaître  
qu'à se faire oublier  
que d'être seule  
comme lui  
comme leur capitaine.

Le taxi arrive  
pour prendre  
Tyson  
Ray  
Max  
en direction de l'Abbaye  
grande  
froide  
solitaire  
et comme cette neige  
salie  
par les autres.

Tout au long du trajet  
ils auraient du se regarder  
ils auraient du voir  
le doute  
la peur  
la peine  
dans leurs yeux  
dans leurs gestes.

Et quand le taxi s'arrêta à l'adresse  
devant la géante de fer  
et de glace  
ils n'eurent qu'une pensée  
unanime : _la revoilà_

Ils sortirent du taxi.  
l'un après l'autre.  
Les Bladebreakers  
leur capitaine  
dans leur âmes  
dans leurs cœurs  
tous ensemble  
ils avancèrent  
vers la porte de fer.

Tyson était déterminé  
Ray était confiant  
Max était nerveux.  
Nerveux ?  
Mais . . .

BAM

La porte s'ouvrit  
dans un grand fracas

-Toc toc on est là.  
-Pas le moment de plaisanter Tyson.  
-Oh mais je suis sérieux . . . très sérieux.  
- . . .  
-Allons y.

Ils s'avancèrent  
dans les méandres de l'Abbaye.  
Silence  
omniprésent  
trop présent.

-Je n'aime pas ça.  
-Moi non plus Ray.  
- . . .

Max était un peu plus loin  
derrière eux  
sombre.  
Il s'arrêta.  
Ray se retourna.

-Max ?  
-Serait peut être temps que je . . .  
-Mais quelle bonne surprise . . .

Ils se retournèrent.  
Boris Ivanov  
Debout dans le couloir  
devant eux.  
Un regard amusé  
Un autre sombre  
Un de regret  
Le dernier de haine.

Boris était amusé de leur soudaine présence  
Tyson regrettait que Biovolt agisse toujours  
Ray aurait voulu que tout se passe autrement  
Max haïssait ce qu'il avait du faire il y a peu de temps.

-Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
-Où est-il ?  
-Qui ça ?  
-Boris, réponds.  
-Voyons Kon, tu sais que je ne mens jamais . . .  
-Assez !

Personne n'avait pu réagir.  
Boris se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur, soutenu par la gorge  
Tyson n'avait pas eu le temps d'avancer.  
Ray restait sur place, surpris.  
Max appuyait sur la gorge de Boris, la colère se lisant dans son regard.

-Max !  
-Assez de mensonges Ivanov ! Où est-il ??

Il sourit  
Puis rit doucement

-Ah Max . . . ton petit séjour parmi nous t'a fait le plus grand bien physiquement.  
-J'ai passé assez de temps ici pour savoir que chacune de tes paroles est telle du venin.  
-Max que se passe-t-il ?!

Silence  
Max ne lâchait pas Boris.  
Qui sourit encore plus.

-Oh, mais tu ne leur as pas dit ? C'est pas bien ça Maxou . . .  
-Ferme-la toi !

Une main qui resserre sa prise.

-Gn . . . pourtant c'est pas moi . . . . qui me la suis fermé . . . ces deux dernières années.  
-Max, de quoi parle-t-il ?

Max ne dit rien  
mais frappa  
son poing atterrit  
directement dans la mâchoire de Boris.  
L'homme tomba à terre  
inanimé.

Tyson  
Ray  
Max  
Il était peut être temps de dire la vérité ?

- Je suis resté ici pendant un an.  
-Max !

Ils restèrent abasourdis  
Où était le Max d'autrefois ?  
Où était l'âme innocente qu'était leur ami ?

-Que s'est-il passé.

Plus le temps de jouer  
à cache-cache  
à menteur menteur  
Il fallait peut être  
que quelqu'un commence  
l'action ou vérité ?

Vérité.

-Ma mère a eu un problème . . . un grave problème de santé.  
-Et tu as dû demander leur aide ?  
-Oui . . .

Vérité.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé la notre ?  
-Parce que vous ne pouviez rien faire.  
-Tu crois qu'on ne t'aurait pas soutenu ?  
-Mais médicalement vous n'auriez rien pu.

Vérité.

-Je te parle pas de ça Max. Je te parle de toi.  
- . . .  
-On aurait pu t'aider, et tu le sais !  
-Vous n'auriez rien pu faire !

Le ton qui monte, Max qui se retourne vers eux  
Entre rage  
et tristesse.  
Triste de ne pas avoir fait ça  
En colère d'avoir participé à ça.  
Tyson  
reste calme.  
Ray  
s'échauffe  
La donne a changé  
depuis leur première rencontre.

Vérité

-Et pourquoi cela ?  
-Parce que je devais m'en sortir seul ! Et ce n'était pas à vous d'être embarqué dans cette galère !

Action

Le coup était parti tout seul.  
Les yeux baissés  
silencieux  
Max tenait sa joue  
rougie  
par le poing de Tyson.  
Le calme  
avant la tempête.

-Arrête de délirer Max, tu sais très bien qu'on est tes amis.  
- . . .  
-Et qu'entre amis . . .  
_Qu'entre frères  
_- . . . on s'aide les uns les autres.  
_Mais quand on pense que tout est perdu  
__demande-t-on encore de l'aide ?  
_-Et qu'auriez vous fait ?

Vérité  
à nouveau.

-On t'aurait soutenu.  
-Même si ça n'aurait pas pu aider Judy.  
-On aurait agi.  
-Et tu n'aurais pas été seul.

Max  
honteux  
triste.  
Le revers de la médaille  
qui se répercute.  
D'abord avoir perdu sa fierté  
son honneur  
puis la peur de perdre ses amis  
leur confiance.

Une main  
tendue  
vers lui.  
Il relève la tête.  
Ray.

-La prochaine fois, sache qu'on est là.

Une seconde main  
vers lui.

-Et que ce n'est pas simplement une équipe qu'on forme.

Il prend ces deux mains  
dans les siennes  
doucement.  
Le signe de confiance  
le signe de compréhension  
et Max comprend  
que jamais il n'aurait du agir  
dans la honte  
dans la crainte de ne pas avoir le choix  
_On a toujours le choix  
__de choisir  
__d'agir  
__de décider  
__et ce valable pour tous . . ._

-Je . . . . pardon

Les mots ne suffisent pas  
pour l'exprimer  
ce sentiment . . .

Un sourire  
puis deux  
dans cette atmosphère lugubre  
une chaleur qui revient  
peu  
mais elle est là.

-On ne peut te blâmer Max.  
-Nous avons tous nos erreurs . . .  
_Mais vous n'en saurez pas plus . . .  
__Pour le moment . . .  
_-Mais avec eux . . . j'ai fait des choses . . .  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de tout nous dire.  
-On te pardonne d'avoir gardé le secret . . .  
-Parce que tu as fait ça par amour . . .  
-Et non pas par haine.

Max ne sait que dire  
tous ces actes  
toute sa honte  
sont à présent en partie  
effacés  
par les paroles  
de ses amis  
de sa famille.

-Je . . . merci.

Plus rien à dire.  
Si jamais  
ils devaient revenir sur ce sujet  
ou même sur un autre  
ce ne serait qu'une fois tous ensemble  
qu'une fois cette  
sombre  
affaire serait terminée.

Les trois regards  
soulagés  
en confiance  
plus d'erreur de ce genre  
même  
s'il en reste à avouer.

Au sol,  
un grognement de douleur se fit entendre.  
Les trois amis  
se retournèrent  
d'un seul bloc.

-Hé les mecs, ça vous dit de lui demander gentiment ou Il est ?  
-Avec plaisir Max.  
-A toi l'honneur.

Le blond se rapprocha  
de son ancien ennemi  
de son ancien employeur.  
Boris se redressa  
Max n'y été pas allé de main forte.  
Enfin  
c'était de sa faute  
c'était lui qui lui avait appris  
à ne pas avoir de pitié pour ses adversaires.  
Il leva les yeux vers les trois hommes.

-Bien Ivanov . . . on va pouvoir commencer.


	8. Passé voilé

**Disclamer : **rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'idée de base.

**Fushicho :** Tuer Boris ? Nan, je suis pas assez cruelle pour tuer quelqu'un ? (Tous : Quoi ? MENTEUSE ! MENTEUSE ! MENTEUSE ! Leen #sourire innocent#) Et tu vas voir comment ça se termine ! J'en suis fière ! Kiss

**Chibi Taya Sanada :** Moi j'aime bien Max style rebelle. Je dois dire que je me suis éclatée à imaginer son nouveau caractère, et j'en suis fière ! Merci pour la review ! Bisous

**Jellina :** Et c'est tellement gros que ça passe ! Ah bon ? Max t'a fait pitié ? Ben ça…qu'est-ce que tu vas dire pour la suiteuh ! Lol je te laisse lire en paix ! Bisouuus !

**Elea-93 :** Ouaiiiiiis ! T'es enfin de retour ! (Façon de parler) Enfin moi aussi je te souhaite une très bonne année (en retard) et même une bonne chance pour la fin de l'année ! (En avance cette fois). Puis t'en fait pas, les reviews ça va ça vient, tout dépend quand on poste (spécialiste du deux reviews par chap -.-°). Décourage pas et continue bien ! Gros bisous !

**Luinil Azuretoile :** Oui, c'est dur ! Ca me rappelle que j'ai toujours pas pu lire tes deux chaps derniers…mais qu'est-ce que je fous moi ? Bon, j'irais voir, faut que je me motive ! En tout cas j'espère que mes pauvres explications sur les personnages t'on aidé ! Bonne lecture ! Kiss

**Etoile :** Moi aussi je t'aime .

* * *

**On m'a dit que ce chapitre était parfois difficile à comprendre, alors je vous aide : LES ITALIQUES REPRESENTENT SOIT LES PENSEES DES PERSONNAGES, SOIT UN EVENEMENT DU PASSE.**

* * *

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

_Une sombre forêt sous un manteau de nuit_

_La lune s'est voilée, notre colère veille,_

_Tapie, prête à jaillir, elle attend sans un bruit._

_Et lentement la mort émerge du sommeil._

_Ils sont là, pantelants, vaines proies dérisoires_

_Qu'un démon tentateur offre à notre folie._

_Délire de l'instant, gravure dans l'histoire._

_La mort a commandé, nous l'avons bien servie._

_Je les vois dans mes nuits de cruelle insomnie,_

_Ces visages blafards et ces corps mutilés._

_Ils sont les lourds sanglots de ma lente agonie._

_Et la mort se repose avant de m'appeler._

_Bernard Sellier ; 13/02/2004_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chou blanc  
ils n'avaient rien su à son propos  
ils n'avaient rien sur le lieu où il était  
Il avait tenu bon.  
Malgré les coups de Max  
malgré les cris qu'il lui avait arraché  
Boris avait tenu bon.

Jamais  
ni Tyson  
ni Ray  
n'auraient pu imaginer ça.  
Ils savaient qu'à l'Abbaye  
on n'était pas tendre  
mais  
pas à ce point.  
A présent  
Max ne parlait pas  
se replonger  
ainsi  
dans ses souvenirs  
assouvir  
sa vengeance  
l'avait replongé  
à cette époque

_Max vient tout juste d'arriver  
__à l'Abbaye  
__il se méfie  
__à tort ?  
__(à raison ?)  
__De toutes façons  
__il n'a  
__pas  
__le choix._

_Un homme  
__grand  
__froid  
__imposant  
__(terrifiant)  
__l'accueille._

_-Bienvenue. Max.  
__-Finissons en Boris._

_Un sourire  
__glacé  
__glaçant  
__comme cette neige  
__qui tombe  
__en ce moment._

_-Oh mais non…  
__-…  
__-Ce n'est que le début._

_Et il se pousse de l'entrée  
__et il rentre  
__dans ce qui serait  
__sa nouvelle maison._

L'avion amorça sa descente  
vers  
le Japon.

_-Recommence !  
__-J'en ai assez…_

_Une décharge  
__dans tout le corps._

_-Veux tu que ta mère crève comme tu pourrais crever si je le décide ?_

_Non,  
__il ne le voulait pas  
__ni l'un  
__ni l'autre.  
__Max se releva sur ses bras  
__l'adversaire en face de lui  
__torse nu  
__dans la neige.  
__Les électrochocs  
__sur sa peau  
__glacée._

_-Recommence ! Et bats-le !  
__-Je ne suis pas un combattant !  
__-Tu le deviendras ! Ou il te tuera de ses propres mains à l'instant !_

_L'homme lui resaute dessus.  
__Puis un cri._

-Passagers en provenance de Moscou, Russie, veuillez quitter la zone d'embarquement.

Enfin  
sur la terre où ils se sont tous connus.  
Une chance pour eux  
c'était un vol direct.

-Tyson ?

Il ne se retourna pas

_Moscou, Russie, quelques heures plus tôt._

_-Parle Boris ! Parle !  
__-Max…je ne…sais même pas…où…ils…  
__-Tu le sais ! réponds !_

_Un rire  
__froid  
__cruel  
__s'élève doucement  
__puis plus fort._

_-C'est la vérité._

_Trois regards  
__se tournèrent  
__en arrière.  
__Un jeune adulte  
__Tyson Granger  
__semblait savoir…_

_-Ty ?  
__-Laisse le tomber Max, il ne sait rien._

_Il obéit.  
__Le corps du russe tombe à terre  
__le corps couvert de meurtrissures  
__alors que les yeux bleus du tortionnaire  
__se tournent vers son meilleur ami._

_-Comment ça ?  
__-Ils ne sont pas là, je le sais.  
__-Alors où sont-ils ?  
__-Je…_

_Silence.  
__Ray avance vers le japonais._

_-Si tu sais quelque chose tu dois nous le dire._

_Les regards tellement…  
__douloureux._

_-Japon._

-Suivez moi.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus  
il faut qu'il leur dise  
qu'il les prévienne  
mais il ne s'en sent pas le courage.

La culpabilité  
ce sentiment si commun  
était de mise  
parmi eux.

Le taxi les conduit à une  
vieille résidence  
abandonnée  
depuis quelques années  
Un manoir  
qui aurait pu paraître  
celui de n'importe qui  
s'ils n'avaient connu  
son passé.  
Le manoir  
de la famille  
Hiwatari.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu emmenés ici Tyson ?

Devant les portes  
de l'enceinte  
ils attendaient.  
Personne ne semblait là  
tout était calme.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était ici.  
-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent deux voix.

Tyson alla se poster  
devant la colonne maintenant le grillage.  
Sur elle  
un éclat  
presque inaperçu.

-Je viens voir les Demolition Boyz.

Aucune réponse.  
Enfin c'est ce que les deux autres croyaient.  
Un grincement métallique  
se fait entendre.  
Deux êtres abasourdis  
face à ce grillage  
qui s'ouvre devant eux.  
Puis leur ami  
qui s'avance  
dans l'allée vide devant eux.  
Max et Ray  
échangent un regard  
inquiet  
curieux  
_de peur ?_

Ils avancent  
Tyson en tête  
résolu  
à dire la vérité  
à lever un nouveau voile  
sur son  
_leur  
_passé.

A la fenêtre de ce  
sombre  
manoir,  
une silhouette  
tout aussi sombre  
les observe.

-Finalement il sera revenu.

Les trois jeunes  
adultes  
arrivent à la grande porte.  
Pas le temps de sonner  
elle s'ouvre d'elle-même.  
Tyson marque un temps de pause  
la tête basse.  
_Puissiez vous pardonner mes erreurs._

-Et si vous entriez ?

Le blond  
et le brun  
relèvent la tête  
vers la personne d'où provient cette voix.  
Tyson avait raison  
_Il est là !  
_Voilà ce que pensaient les trois âmes  
damnées  
des Bladebreakers.

Le visage carré  
fatigué  
méfiant  
de Spencer  
s'enleva de la porte  
les laissant passer.  
Tyson passa le premier  
sans regarder ses amis  
sans regarder son hôte.  
Les deux autres suivirent,  
dans l'espoir d'une explication  
dans l'espoir d'un coupable.  
Mais pour l'instant…

-Tyson, je croyais que tu ne devais plus revenir.  
-Et vous, je croyais que vous ne deviez plus faire des votre.

Une autre personne  
plus petite  
mais tout aussi fatiguée  
arriva à son tour.

-Granger, on t'avait dit de pas revenir ici.  
-Si j'avais eu le choix je ne serais pas revenu.  
-Et eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

Max et Ray, restés à l'écart jusqu'à présent  
cherchaient à comprendre.  
Deux des Demolition Boyz étaient présents  
deux d'entre eux manquaient.  
Dont le concerné.

-Spencer, où est Bryan ?  
-Toujours au même endroit depuis ton départ Granger.  
-Ca va pas mieux, hein…  
-Non. On peut même dire que son état n'a pas changé, rajouta Ian.  
-Minute, vous pouvez expliquer ?

Délaissés  
par la conversation  
Max et Ray avaient pourtant envie  
de savoir.  
Deux membres de la même équipe  
qui se regardent  
surpris.  
Ils ne pensaient pas…

-Alors comme ça t'a bien tenu parole Tyson.  
-Tu me prends pour qui…j'ai toujours gardé ce secret.  
-J'aurais jamais cru…

Les trois  
_complices ?  
_jettent un coup d'œil  
à ceux qui étaient laissés  
hors de la confidence.

-Même au risque de te faire haïr ?  
-Même au risque de les perdre.  
-…J'aurais jamais cru qu'on pourrait te faire confiance à ce point. Mais bon…  
-Trêve de bavardages vous trois, j'aimerais bien comprendre. Et je crois que Max aussi.

Pas le temps de plaisanter  
le sien est compté.

-Très bien…les amis je crois qu'il serait temps de tout vous raconter.

Et pendant que Ian et Spencer les emmènent  
dans les entrailles du manoir  
Tyson dit enfin la vérité  
sa vérité.

_Ils viennent tout juste de se séparer  
__et lui vient tout juste de rentrer.  
__Il se sent…_

_-Vide. Depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là…  
__-Allez Tyson…vous vous reverrez tous. Et là ce sera un grand jour.  
__-Ouais…un grand jour…merci Hillary.  
__-Hm…pas de quoi._

_Ils se sourient  
__mais passent devant eux  
__trois personnes._

_-Mais…vous n'étiez pas en Russie ?_

_Les Demolition Boyz  
__enfin presque  
__sont là.  
__semblent fuir  
_fuir leur passé ?

_-On a besoin d'un coup de main Granger.  
__-Quoi ? Mais…_

_Ils semblent inquiets.  
Spencer ne fait que regarder derrière eux.  
__Ian ne fait que tourner sa montre à son poignet.  
Tala ne fait que fixer Tyson de ses yeux bleus.  
_C'était à partir de là que toute cette histoire avait commencé.

_Un peu plus tard  
__dans le dojo familial  
__ils s'expliquent.  
Rien ne va.  
__Rien n'ira  
__sans  
__aucun  
__doute  
__jamais plus.  
__Tyson a donné son accord.  
__Il les aidera  
__ou tout du moins  
__il tentera._

Spencer et Ian les mènent à l'étage  
alors que Tyson hésite à commencer.  
Ray et Max n'osent pas insister.  
Ils savent qu'ils pourront lui pardonner  
car  
eux non plus  
ne sont pas des anges.

_Un an plus tard  
__Tyson a réussi à leur trouver un logement.  
__Avant ils logeaient au dojo  
__même si c'était difficile.  
__Le manoir Hiwatari  
Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Kai  
__depuis leur séparation.  
__Mais le manoir  
__abandonné  
__délabré  
__ne laisse  
__aucun doute  
__sur le fait que personne ne l'occupe.  
__Alors…_

_A peine les précédents championnats terminés  
__on était venu les trouver  
__de la part de l'Abbaye ?  
__de la part de Voltaire ?  
__de la part de quelqu'un d'autre ?  
__Ca ils ne le savaient pas  
_pour l'instant  
_tout comme ils ignoraient  
__que ça allait changer leur vie.  
__On leur avait demandé  
__exigé  
__ordonné  
__de rentrer dans ce trafic  
__dans le deal._

_Mais pourtant  
__leur image  
__n'était pas leur cœur.  
__Le seul  
__problème  
__était qu'ils n'avaient  
__pas  
__eu le choix._

_Ces hommes  
__avaient pris Bryan.  
__Un otage  
__du chantage  
__Ils n'avaient rien pu faire.  
__Les hommes leur avaient remis  
__le premier paquet  
__demandant qu'ils le portent  
__à un endroit donné._

La drogue n'est pas un simple  
poison  
qui se lie dans nos veines.  
Il entre aussi  
dans nos esprit  
ne nous lâche plus  
ne nous fait plus vivre  
que pour lui.  
Il prend en otage les gens  
Moralement  
physiquement.  
A cause d'elle  
Bryan était déjà pris  
physiquement  
mais  
ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

_Ne sachant que faire  
__pour récupérer leur ami  
__ils décident de demander de l'aide.  
Boris ?  
__Même pas la peine d'y penser.  
Il ne ferait que s'associer avec ces hommes.  
La police ?  
__Ils ne feraient que « les protéger » et attendre que les ravisseurs relâchent Bryan.  
Mais qui ?  
__Ils sont de passage au Japon  
__pour leur deal.  
__Et devant eux…  
__avec un peu de chance, il acceptera !  
__Après tout ils étaient amis…  
__enfin…_

-Et…et Tala ?

Non pas trois  
mais cinq  
personnes qui frissonnent.  
Silence  
trop pesant.  
Et aucune réponse.  
Pourquoi ?

_Ils ont repéré où Bryan était.  
__Mais pendant toute l'année précédente  
__ils ont du obéir  
__contre leur gré.  
__Vendre  
__récupérer  
__donner.  
__Tyson avait refusé de se mêler à ça  
__il aiderait juste à récupérer Bryan  
__un accord tacite.  
__Et aujourd'hui ils allaient le chercher  
__enfin !  
__se libérer de tout ça.  
__Et enfin avoir la paix.  
__Mais  
__au moment où ils réussissent à l'atteindre…_

_-Seigneur…  
__-Bryan ?_

Ils arrivent à la porte  
d'une chambre.  
Ils sont nerveux.  
Ils vont savoir  
la vérité.  
Sur ce meurtre  
sur ce viol  
sur cette histoire.

Spencer  
l'ouvre.  
Mais  
ce n'était pas  
celui qu'ils attendaient.  
Bryan  
accroupi sur un lit  
semble vide  
vidé  
sali  
détruit.

_Ils l'avaient drogué  
__depuis le début  
__pour le faire collaborer.  
__L'emprise de la drogue  
__avait fait son œuvre.  
__Elle ne le lâchait plus  
__il ne la lâchait plus.  
Quand ils étaient revenus  
__Bryan avait crisé  
__plus que jamais.  
Il la voulait  
__elle l'appelait.  
__Et ils ne pouvaient pas tout arrêter  
__au risque de tout perdre._

-Bryan ?

Le jeune  
adulte  
l'enfant  
perdu  
tourna la tête  
vers Tyson.

-Tyson ? T'es revenu ?  
-Ouais…je sais que c'aurait été dangereux, mais je viens pour une autre affaire, bien plus importante.  
-C'est une bonne question, pourquoi venez vous ? demanda le plus grand du groupe.

Et ils expliquèrent.

_Après le retour de Bryan  
__tout dégénéra  
__pour Tyson  
__pour eux tous.  
Ils ne vendaient plus.  
Mais ils en avaient besoin.  
Pas pour eux  
__mais pour leur ami.  
S'ils diminuaient les doses,  
__c'était catastrophique.  
chacun avait récolté  
__hématomes  
__coups  
__cicatrices  
__pour certains.  
__Mais ils étaient patients._

_La patience de l'amitié._

_Arriva un moment  
__où l'argent manquait  
__la dose aussi  
__la calme de Bryan aussi.  
Se présenta à eux  
__deux  
__solutions.  
Laisser Bryan ainsi._

_Pas question._

_Ou alors, voler pour le lui fournir._

_Pas question._

_C'était ce qu'ils disaient._

_Mais ils n'ont  
__pas  
__eu__ le choix.  
__Même Tyson  
__jusqu'alors__ hors de tout ça  
__y__ participa.  
__Il vola  
__il__ mentit  
__il__ tricha  
__il__ disparut  
__Il aidait  
__contre__ tout ses principes.  
__Il changeait totalement._

_Son cœur devenait de pierre  
__il__ se refermait  
__il__ ne restait plus que dans ce manoir  
__quand__ ce n'était pas dans les rues  
__à__ faire ce que plus jamais il ne voulait faire  
__qu'il__ ne pouvait pas même mentionner.  
_qu'il ne voulait pas ?  
_Cette année là avait été la pire de sa vie…  
__mais__ il le faisait par amitié._

Les trois amis  
malgré leurs secrets  
malgré leur différents  
actuels  
racontèrent tout.  
Quand vint le nom de Tala…

-AHHHHHHHH !  
-BRYAN ! CALME TOI !  
-PAS LUI ! PAS LUI !

Ian approcha rapidement  
de son ami  
alors que Spencer  
venait en renfort.

Tyson frissonna  
ce n'était pas la première fois.  
Max  
ne comprit pas  
il savait qu'à lui aussi  
à présent  
ce nom le faisait frissonner  
mais pas à ce point.  
Ray  
cherchait à savoir  
pourquoi ?  
pourquoi un tel nom  
le sien  
le faisait hurler.  
Peut être…  
il n'en savait rien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard  
Bryan avait terminé sa crise.  
A coup de renforts.  
Tyson  
une fois de plus  
avait du participer.  
_Comme autrefois…_

Ils sortirent  
prudemment  
de la chambre.  
Laissant Bryan  
replié sur lui.

-Pourquoi a-t-il agi comme ça ?  
-…  
-…  
-…  
-Hé ! Répondez ! C'est pour lui qu'on est venus, et voilà qu'on nous rajoute une énigme !  
-Peut être que je vous le dirais…  
-Tyson…  
-J'en ai assez de ces secrets…  
-Ah ça…  
-Ian, Spencer, où est Tala ?

Les deux se regardent  
hésitent  
et finalement  
Ian s'avance  
jusqu'à une porte.

-Voyez par vous-même.

Et il ouvrit la porte.


	9. Le cri du passé

**Je ne possède rien, même pas le titre, ni même le fond du scénario.**

**fushicho: **Pourquoi je coupe là ? Deux solutions. Soit j'en avais marre, soit j'avais de grandes envies sadiques (la seconde solution parait la plus correcte lol). Bisous !

**Jellina: **Hé ouais, et c'est pas fini ! Qui veut encore des surprises ? (Bonnes comme mauvaises). Et t'as pas fini de résumer. J'ai encore deux histoires à raconter (où trois si on prend celle de Tala-chou…). Comment ça je les ai pas gâtés ?...Ah d'accord. Bon ben puisque c'est comme ça, je mets les bouchées doubles ! Lol Bisouuus

**Etoile : **Que de si doux mots qui résonnent à mes oreilles (ou plutôt se présentent à mes yeux). Tu m'en veux toujours autant ? Pourtant t'as eu des avant premières ! Pas vrai ? Et puis d'abord, les tendances SM, tu les assouvis quand même sur moi, même quand j'ai rien fait ! Na ! Kisss

**Beby: **Mici pour le petit mot Bonne lecture !

**Radiklement: **hé ouais, j'assume. Je les torture, mais c'est si marrant…. Bref, tu veux encore des secrets ? J'en ai plein mon sac ! Et surtout que maintenant j'ai trouvé TOUS les secrets, je vais m'éclater à vous faire languir, encore et toujours…c'est drôle hein ? Surtout que chaque mot que j'écris a son importance. C'est quand même dommage que parfois on ne fasse pas attention aux orthographes et aux mots . Moi ? donner un indice ? Mais naaaaaaaan…bisous !

**Luinil Azuretoile : **Rien que pour toi, je vais faire un petit récapitulatif de ce qui se passe dans la série ! Kissus

**Lilylilas : **Yeah ! Un de mes auteurs que je suis (et plus que d'autres vu le nombre de fics que je lis actuellement….C'est à dire très peu) m'écris et lit mes fics ! C'est pas beau ça ? J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bonne lecture et merci pour la review !

* * *

**Puisque certains ne connaissent pas Beyblade, je vais expliquer (du mieux que je peux) ce qu'il faut savoir pour comprendre la fic….**

Au japon, après un tournoi régional, l'équipe des Bladebreakers se crée, composée de Tyson, Kai, Ray et Max (oublions Kenny…à moins qu'un jour je ne l'utilise : il est en quelques sortes le stratège et le mécanicien de l'équipe, mais ne joue pas). Commence alors leur voyage pour devenir les champions du monde.  
Première étape : Les championnats d'Asie. on y rencontre les White Tigers (Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary) l'ancienne équipe de Ray. On y apprend une relation ambiguë entre Mariah et Ray (meilleurs amis ? amoureux ? le mystère reste entier…).

Seconde étape : Le championnat Américain. L'équipe qu'ils devront affronter est les All Starz (Michaël, Emilie, Eddy, Steve), génies en science et en sports, sous la tutelle de leur chef de laboratoire : Judy Tate (la mère de Max).

Troisième étape : Championnat Russe. Mais alors qu'ils sont en route pour ce grand pays glacé, ils décident de visiter l'Europe pour s'entraîner. Ils font la connaissance des Majestics (Robert, Johnny, Oliver, Enrique). Après un long entraînement qui les entraînera à la victoire sur eux, ils repartent enfin vers la Russie, pour participer au tournoi.

Dernière étape : La partie en Russie (désolée si ça ne correspond pas tout à fait à la série, mais on fait comme un peu, vu que ça n'est jamais passé sur les chaînes nationales). Arrivés là bas, il font la connaissance d'un homme, dirigent de la Biovolt, Boris (ERREUR A CORRIGER, CE N'EST PAS BORIS IVANOV. Gomen !), qui va leur montrer son centre d'entraînement. Alors que l'homme et l'équipe se séparent, Kai est pris d'un doute et décide de revisiter ce centre. Des souvenirs lui reviennent, et une partie de sa vie, qu'il avait oubliée, lui revient : il a vécu ici, sous l'obligation de son grand père Voltaire. Boris le trouve et lui propose de rejoindre la Biovolt, lui assurant qu'il deviendrait et continuerait à être le meilleur Beybladeur au monde. Kai accepté, attiré par le pouvoir, et se retrouve contre ses anciens coéquipiers. Il rejoint alors les Demolition Boys (Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian) sous les ordres de Boris, dont le but est de conquérir le monde (ou un truc du genre…), et de voler les spectres des joueurs (les esprits de certaines toupies). Mais les Bladebreakers vont réussir à lui rendre la raison, et à le faire revenir « du bon côté », et apprendre son passé (l'entraînement monstrueux dans l'Abbaye, la base de la Biovolt, son accident…). Va donc commencer la finale contre les Demolition Boys. Après deux matchs, dont un qui va entraîner Ray à l'hôpital, on apprend que Tala à subit une expérimentation, le faisant devenir une sorte de cyborg. Mais après une longue lutte, Tyson sortira vainqueur de son combat contre Tala, les faisant accéder au titre de champions du monde.

**Au final, nous avons donc :**

**  
**_Tyson Granger_ : Japonais. Un gars qui fonce tête baissée, pense majoritairement à son estomac. Le grand rival de Kai. Vit avec son Grand-père dans un dojo, où il doit pratiquer le kendo.

_Kai Hiwatari :_ Froid, distant, assez orgueilleux, vivait avec son Grand-père dans un manoir au Japon. D'origine russe, il a d'abord vécu dans l'Abbaye avec d'autres enfants jusqu'au jour où un accident lui a fait perdre la mémoire. Il a beau avoir trahi son équipe pendant un moment, c'est quelqu'un qui cache ses sentiments sous une armure de glace, mais sait se montrer gentil quand il le faut (oui, ça existe)

_Max Tate :_ D'origine américaine. Son père et lui sont allés vivre au Japon, où Mr Tate tient un magasin de beyblades. Sa mère, Judy, est la directrice du laboratoire où les All Starz sont entraînés. Toujours souriant, il est très amical, parfois un peu naïf.

_Ray Kon : _Chinois, il est un ancien membre des White Tigers, mais les a laissés pour découvrir de nouveaux beybladeurs. Calme en apparence, il ne faut surtout pas le chercher au risque de réveiller le tigre qui est en lui (oh le jeu de mot débile). Sa relation avec Mariah reste assez mystérieuse.

_Tala Ivanov : _Capitaine des Demolition Boys. Boris s'est servi de lui pour faire des expériences génétiques, servant à améliorer ses capacités, faisant de lui une sorte de Cyborg.

_Voltaire :_ Grand père de Kai. Homme froid qui ne pense qu'au pouvoir et à la domination. A confié Kai à l'Abbaye dès son enfance pour faire de lui un beybladeur incomparable. Est le chef de la Biovolt.

_Hillary :_ Rencontrée dans le premier chapitre, donc je dis qui c'est. Amie (ou plus ?) de Tyson, rencontrée dans la saison 2. A légèrement tendance à être autoritaire et dominatrice.

* * *

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

_"the earthen vessel may hold the rarest wine  
__the hand wrought silver goblet – gall  
__the tattered cover – words of wisdom  
__the gold-edged leaf – the cruelest lie  
__stumbling words – love's true oath  
__the silver tongue – a razor's edge  
__the truth arrives disguised,  
__therein the sorrow lies"_

_Jimmy Glass, executé en Louisiane, 1984_

« Le vaisseau de terre peut contenir le vin le plus rare  
Le gobelet artisanal argenté – écorché  
La couverture en lambeaux – mots de sagesse  
La feuille bordée d'or – le plus cruel mensonge  
Mots trébuchants – serment d'un véritable amour  
La langue argentée – le tranchant d'un rasoir  
La vérité arrive dissimulée,  
dans les mensonges de la douleur. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-_Ian, Spencer, où est Tala ?

Les deux se regardent  
hésitent  
et finalement  
Ian s'avance  
jusqu'à une porte.

_-_Voyez par vous-même.

Et il ouvrit la porte.

Trois paires d'yeux  
s'ouvrirent  
en grand  
devant ce spectacle.

Murs dégradés  
tapisserie déchirée  
sommier du lit en charpie  
des vêtements éparpillés  
débris de plâtre au sol.

_-_Que s'est il passé ?

Aucune trace  
du coupable  
de ce désastre  
de _leur_ désastre.

_-_Il a disparu

Le silence  
revint  
après  
cette révélation  
après  
l'envol  
de leur espoirs.

_-_Quand ?  
_-_Il y a un an. Après ton départ.

Tyson frissonna.  
Il se souvenait  
parfaitement  
du comportement  
bizarre  
étrange  
du jeune adulte  
durant les 6  
derniers  
mois.

_Un an  
__après le retour de Bryan.  
__Un appel  
__inquiétant  
__se fait entendre.  
__Personne  
__n'était censé  
__savoir  
__qu'ils étaient là,  
__mais pourtant,  
__la sonnerie  
__du téléphone privé  
__du manoir  
__Hiwatari  
__marche toujours  
__après tout,  
__même _abandonné  
_le manoir gardait  
__le souvenir de  
__la puissance  
__de Voltaire._

_Ce fut Tala qui décrocha._

_-…_

_Une vibration se fit entendre  
__son d'une voix  
__dans le combiné.  
Tala palissait  
__Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait  
__pourquoi  
__Mais quand il raccrocha…_

_-Je pars.  
__-Tala !  
__-Ne posez pas de question, ne sachez rien. Ce sera plus prudent. Occupez vous de Bryan._

_Sans prendre  
__aucune  
__de ses affaires  
__il partit._

Tyson ramassa  
un lambeau de veste  
la veste qu'il portait  
la plupart du temps.

Soudain,  
un cri  
de douleur  
de peur  
de haine  
de tristesse  
retentit  
à travers le manoir.

Le même cri qu'ils avaient déjà entendu

Tous sursautèrent  
sentant  
la déchirure  
que ce cri contenait.

Mais  
pourtant  
trois d'entre eux  
sortirent  
coururent  
vers la source.  
Les deux restants  
Max  
Ray  
ne purent  
que les suivre  
une fois leur  
panique  
passée.

_Tala était parti  
__du jour au lendemain.  
Tyson restait là  
__les aidait à  
__« soigner »  
__Bryan._

_Six mois s'écoulèrent_

_Et il réapparu._

_L'ancien Bladebreaker  
__le retrouva  
__ensanglanté  
__inanimé  
__sur le chemin  
__qui menait au manoir._

_Il l'avait ramené.  
On l'avait soigné._

_On avait attendu.  
Puis le cri  
arriva alors que les trois  
survivants  
rentraient tout juste.  
il hurlait  
à plein poumons.  
de peine  
de rage  
de douleur.  
Tala hurlait.  
Essayant  
de se libérer  
des entraves  
que constituaient les draps,  
il se débattait  
tel un diable_

Le cri du diable.  
Le cri venu du plus profond de son être

_Ils étaient montés  
l'avaient calmé  
__immobilisé  
__empêché de faire  
__un  
__seul  
__geste.  
__Au prix de blessure  
__la blessure  
__de le voir  
__ainsi  
__dans un état approchant  
__celui de  
__Bryan._

Et à partir de là, tout avait changé.

Ils revinrent  
à la chambre.  
il hurlait encore  
plus fort qu'avant  
quand deux bras  
se remirent  
autour de lui.

Comme on rassure un enfant.

Un enfant  
blessé  
battu…  
Un enfant  
battu  
par les siens.

NON ! NON ! NE LE LAISSEZ PLUS M'APPROCHER !  
-CALME TOI ! IL N'EST PLUS LA !  
-Non...non…

Spencer tenait Bryan  
contre lui.  
Ian s'était approché  
un gant mouillé  
sorti d'une bassine  
près du lit  
à la main.  
Tyson  
s'était avancé  
prudemment.

Bryan…  
-Ty…ty…  
-Il n'est plus la…on l'a toujours empêché de te faire plus de mal…

Il pleurait.  
Les larmes  
de l'enfant  
étaient des lames  
qui s'enfonçaient  
dans le cœur  
de ceux qui les regardaient.  
Déchirant  
déchiré  
il ne bougeait  
plus.  
Il regardait le japonais  
comme  
un croyant verrait  
son dieu  
avant  
sa mort.

Mais  
il n'allait  
pas  
mourir.

Il vivait  
toujours  
le même  
cauchemar.

Il avait suffi  
d'une fois.  
Pour que tout bascule.

_Tout trois partis  
chercher les  
_médicaments  
_de Bryan  
__ils ne se doutaient  
__de ce qui allait ce passer._

_De ce qui leur révèlerait…_

_Première fois._

_Il s'était levé  
__inconscient  
__de son acte  
__Il était allé le voir.  
__Bryan le reconnaissait  
__il ne craignait pas  
__pas encore._

_Il lui avait fait confiance  
__quand il était venu le voir.  
__Il avait cru en lui  
__quand il s'était assis près de lui.  
__Il avait sourit  
__quand son ami lui avait dit qu'il allait le soigner.  
__Il avait sursauté  
__quand il l'avait empoigné.  
__Il avait tremblé_

_quand il s'était rapproché.  
__Il avait hurlé  
__quand il s'était mis à le frapper.  
__Il avait pleuré  
__quand il sentit son sang couler.  
__Il avait supplié  
__quand il l'avait retourné.  
Il avait crié  
__quand il l'avait mordu dans le cou.  
__Il se débattait  
__quand les autres arrivèrent.  
__Il essayait de s'échapper  
__quand ils retinrent Tala._

_Il avait  
__hurlé  
__crié  
__pleuré  
__tremblé  
__tenté de s'échapper  
__quand dans ses songes  
__ses cauchemars  
__il revoyait la scène._

_Si seulement cela s'était arrêté là…_

Ils n'osaient  
croire  
ce qu'ils voyaient.  
Mais  
l'homme  
enfant  
terrorisé  
était bien  
devant eux.  
L'homme  
brisé  
comme un roc autrefois  
qui aurait été  
écrasé  
sans scrupules.

Tyson  
osa  
s'approcher  
de Bryan  
osé  
s'agenouiller  
devant son lit  
alors que les autres le tenaient.  
Il posa  
prudemment  
sa main  
sur la sienne  
un sourire  
triste  
sur les lèvres.

Il n'est plus là, il ne recommencera plus jamais.

Mais ces paroles  
un an plus tôt  
avaient été bafouées.

_Après l'incident  
__ils ne le laissèrent plus  
__seul.  
__La peine  
__la tristesse  
__et  
la peur  
__étaient dans leurs yeux  
__quand ils regardaient le roux.  
__Un coup calme  
__puis hurlant  
__Un coup immobile  
__l'autre tremblant.  
__Ils ne savaient plus  
__comment ?  
__agir._

_Après cela  
__les crises de Bryan  
__s'étaient faites  
__plus  
__régulières.  
Si jamais  
__il venait à manquer  
__le moindre  
__gramme  
__dans la seringue  
__il se mettait  
__à trembler  
__à se cramponner  
__en répétant  
__inlassablement  
__les mêmes mots._

_-Laissez moi, laissez moi…_

_Dans  
__une autre  
__chambre,  
__les mots étaient  
__les même…  
__mais  
__saccadés  
__par des rires  
__nerveux…  
__Et son état  
les inquiétait  
__tout  
__autant._

_Tyson était seul  
__ce jour là  
__avec eux.  
__Il veillait  
__sur Bryan  
__qui venait  
__tout juste  
__de recevoir  
__sa dose.  
__Il pensait  
__qu'ils s'étaient calmés  
__que ça s'arrangerait.  
__Mais  
__c'était  
__avant  
__qu'il n'entende  
__ce grincement  
__derrière  
__lui._

_Empoigné  
__par le col,  
__jeté  
__contre un mur,  
__assommé  
__par la violence  
__du choc._

_-Viens, viens à moi…à moi…_

_Il ne vit  
__plus rien  
__que cette voix  
__qui appelait.  
__Puis  
__un cri  
__surpris  
__puis  
__mots  
__prononcés  
__sèchement  
__puis  
__des bruits  
__de lutte  
__puis  
__un cri  
__déchirant  
__le fit réagir.  
__Il se leva  
__éloigna Tala  
__qui commençait  
__ses attouchements.  
__Se mit entre  
__l'homme  
__détruit  
__et l'autre  
__au regard  
__de froideur  
__incomparable._

_Tala  
__ne fit que  
__le fixer  
__haineusement  
__Se lécha  
__les lèvres  
__à la vue  
__du sang  
__qui coulait  
__le long de la tempe  
__de Tyson._

_Puis trembla.  
__Se tint la tête  
__entre les mains,  
__des cris  
__effrayés  
__sortant du fond  
__de sa gorge.  
__Il s'effondra  
__comme si  
__ça avait été  
lui  
__la victime.  
__Laissant Tala  
__sur le parquet,  
__le japonais  
__préféra s'occuper  
__de la victime  
__elle-même.  
__Bryan  
__se débattait  
__se recroquevilla  
__pleurant…_

_-Bryan, c'est moi.  
__-Jamais, jamais…NE LE LAISSEZ PLUS S'APPROCHER !  
__-Plus jamais…_

_Il ne pût alors que le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer…comme toujours il l'avait fait._

Ray  
Max  
ne comprenaient pas.  
Mais  
la douleur  
qu'ils lisaient  
dans les yeux  
des autres  
était suffisante.  
Tyson se redressa.  
Il avait  
honte  
de tout  
ce qu'il avait fait.  
Mais  
d'un autre côté  
la fierté  
d'avoir  
tout  
fait  
pour aider  
était présente.  
Pourtant  
il ne pouvait  
se pardonner  
d'avoir menti  
de n'avoir prévenu  
personne  
de s'être coupé  
des gens  
qu'il aimait  
pendant  
deux  
années  
entières…

_Six mois  
__après le retour de Tala,  
__il dût partir  
__à son tour._

_-Mais pourquoi ?  
__-Tyson, tu nous as déjà assez aidé.  
-Mais Bryan n'est pas rétabli, et Tala agit de plus en plus violement !  
__-Nous savons…mais tu t'es trop impliqué.  
__-Je ne le regrette pas.  
-Tu vis avec nous, tu as tout laissé pour te lancer dans ce trafic. C'est bien plus que nous te l'avions demandé.  
-Mais…  
__-Granger, n'insiste pas. Tu devrais partir et ne plus revenir._

_La froideur  
__dans le ton,  
__une pointe de regret  
__dans la voix.  
__Tyson  
__écouta  
__ces mots  
__qui marquaient  
__le changement  
__d'une période.  
__Il hocha la tête  
__comprenant  
__et  
__se retourna.  
__Et  
__quand les grilles  
__du manoir  
__se fermèrent  
__derrière lui  
__il ne se retourna  
__pas.  
__Il adressa  
__juste  
__deux  
__derniers  
__mots._

_-Bonne chance…_

_Et il ne revint plus._

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il avait repris sa vie.  
Hillary et Grand Père  
savaient  
mais  
ne dirent rien.  
Comme si  
de rien n'était…  
laissant  
sa culpabilité  
la honte  
de son comportement  
augmenter…

Mais aujourd'hui  
il se retrouvait  
face  
avec eux  
à la vérité  
sa vérité.

Ses péchés  
ses actes  
ses paroles  
ses hontes  
ses doutes…  
Et eux qui pourraient  
décider  
s'il avait bien agi  
s'ils leur en voulait d'avoir tout caché  
de leur avoir dit qu'il faisait le tour du monde  
qu'il avait essayé de les voir  
sans les trouver.  
D'avoir menti  
sur  
toute  
la  
ligne.

Bryan s'était un peu calmé  
mais c'était seulement  
quand une  
aiguille  
s'était plantée  
dans  
sa veine.

Spencer  
se releva  
l'arme  
_du crime  
_en main.

Nous ne savons pas ou « il » est…  
-Mais tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il n'est pas au Japon…  
-Mais où alors ?  
-…  
-Spencer ?  
-…peu avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour de bon, il s'absentait souvent….pendant une semaine environ, il est beaucoup sorti, à notre insu.

Frisson  
le long  
_d'une  
_échine.

Comment ça ?  
-Nous ignorons pourquoi.  
-Mais le dernier jour, il ne cessait de répéter : Kai, Kai, Kai…

Trois  
frissons.  
Une  
_preuve ?_  
en plus.

Alors…peut être que Kai saurait où il est allé…  
-Sans doute…  
-Mais….pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit dans ce cas ?

Silence  
pesant.

Sans réponse.

Il ne restait plus qu'à retourner à la case départ.

Sans réponses.


	10. Les mémoires d'un condamné

**YO! Après quelques looooongs mois d'absence, je me décide ENFIN à poster la suite d'une de mes fics! Il en me manque qu'un chapitre ou edux, alors pour prendre de l'avance, je poste le 10! La suite de l'Amnésie se prépare AUSSI! Vous en faites pas, c'est pas parce que je suis en prépa que j'ai perdu mon sens de la déconne! Bonne lecture!**

**Disclamer : **je n'ai rien, pas même le scénario de base.

* * *

Au japon, après un tournoi régional, l'équipe des Bladebreakers se crée, composée de Tyson, Kai, Ray et Max (oublions Kenny…à moins qu'un jour je ne l'utilise : il est en quelques sortes le stratège et le mécanicien de l'équipe, mais ne joue pas). Commence alors leur voyage pour devenir les champions du monde. 

Première étape : Les championnats d'Asie. on y rencontre les White Tigers (Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary) l'ancienne équipe de Ray. On y apprend une relation ambiguë entre Mariah et Ray (meilleurs amis ? amoureux ? le mystère reste entier…).

Seconde étape : Le championnat Américain. L'équipe qu'ils devront affronter est les All Starz (Michaël, Emilie, Eddy, Steve), génies en science et en sports, sous la tutelle de leur chef de laboratoire : Judy Tate (la mère de Max).

Troisième étape : Championnat Russe. Mais alors qu'ils sont en route pour ce grand pays glacé, ils décident de visiter l'Europe pour s'entraîner. Ils font la connaissance des Majestics (Robert, Johnny, Oliver, Enrique). Après un long entraînement qui les entraînera à la victoire sur eux, ils repartent enfin vers la Russie, pour participer au tournoi.

Dernière étape : La partie en Russie (désolée si ça ne correspond pas tout à fait à la série, mais on fait comme un peu, vu que ça n'est jamais passé sur les chaînes nationales). Arrivés là bas, il font la connaissance d'un homme, dirigent de la Biovolt, Boris (ERREUR A CORRIGER, CE N'EST PAS BORIS IVANOV. Gomen !), qui va leur montrer son centre d'entraînement. Alors que l'homme et l'équipe se séparent, Kai est pris d'un doute et décide de revisiter ce centre. Des souvenirs lui reviennent, et une partie de sa vie, qu'il avait oubliée, lui revient : il a vécu ici, sous l'obligation de son grand père Voltaire. Boris le trouve et lui propose de rejoindre la Biovolt, lui assurant qu'il deviendrait et continuerait à être le meilleur Beybladeur au monde. Kai accepté, attiré par le pouvoir, et se retrouve contre ses anciens coéquipiers. Il rejoint alors les Demolition Boys (Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian) sous les ordres de Boris, dont le but est de conquérir le monde (ou un truc du genre…), et de voler les spectres des joueurs (les esprits de certaines toupies). Mais les Bladebreakers vont réussir à lui rendre la raison, et à le faire revenir « du bon côté », et apprendre son passé (l'entraînement monstrueux dans l'Abbaye, la base de la Biovolt, son accident…). Va donc commencer la finale contre les Demolition Boys. Après deux matchs, dont un qui va entraîner Ray à l'hôpital, on apprend que Tala à subit une expérimentation, le faisant devenir une sorte de cyborg. Mais après une longue lutte, Tyson sortira vainqueur de son combat contre Tala, les faisant accéder au titre de champions du monde.

**Au final, nous avons donc :**

**  
**_Tyson Granger_ : Japonais. Un gars qui fonce tête baissée, pense majoritairement à son estomac. Le grand rival de Kai. Vit avec son Grand-père dans un dojo, où il doit pratiquer le kendo.

_Kai Hiwatari :_ Froid, distant, assez orgueilleux, vivait avec son Grand-père dans un manoir au Japon. D'origine russe, il a d'abord vécu dans l'Abbaye avec d'autres enfants jusqu'au jour où un accident lui a fait perdre la mémoire. Il a beau avoir trahi son équipe pendant un moment, c'est quelqu'un qui cache ses sentiments sous une armure de glace, mais sait se montrer gentil quand il le faut (oui, ça existe)

_Max Tate :_ D'origine américaine. Son père et lui sont allés vivre au Japon, où Mr Tate tient un magasin de beyblades. Sa mère, Judy, est la directrice du laboratoire où les All Starz sont entraînés. Toujours souriant, il est très amical, parfois un peu naïf.

_Ray Kon : _Chinois, il est un ancien membre des White Tigers, mais les a laissés pour découvrir de nouveaux beybladeurs. Calme en apparence, il ne faut surtout pas le chercher au risque de réveiller le tigre qui est en lui (oh le jeu de mot débile). Sa relation avec Mariah reste assez mystérieuse.

_Tala Ivanov : _Capitaine des Demolition Boys. Boris s'est servi de lui pour faire des expériences génétiques, servant à améliorer ses capacités, faisant de lui une sorte de Cyborg.

_Voltaire :_ Grand père de Kai. Homme froid qui ne pense qu'au pouvoir et à la domination. A confié Kai à l'Abbaye dès son enfance pour faire de lui un beybladeur incomparable. Est le chef de la Biovolt.

_Hillary :_ Rencontrée dans le premier chapitre, donc je dis qui c'est. Amie (ou plus ?) de Tyson, rencontrée dans la saison 2. A légèrement tendance à être autoritaire et dominatrice.

* * *

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

_« I cry »_

_Chaque fois que mon stylo pleure de joie, de douleur  
__Cette encre c'est un peu de mon sang qui coule, même s'il n'en a pas la couleur  
__Je pleure en silence pour ne laisser aucune trace apparente de mes peurs, de mes douleurs.  
__Mais à l'intérieur c'est tout mon être qui tremble en sueur  
__Et, même si après tout, le bruit du marteau fait bien partie du travail du menuisier…  
__Je préfère taire ma tristesse dans la noirceur de mes nuits  
__Il me reste tout de même ma fierté  
__Alors, si d'avouer ses sentiments est une force en soi :  
__Je suis un soldat sans arme pour lutter  
__Il ne me reste que ma rage de vaincre pour ce combat tant redouté  
__Le combat de la vie pour survivre dans ce monde, ou tout simplement vivre  
__Tout donner même s'il ne me reste plus rien  
__Quand l'amour est la, le poids de l'existence ne pèse plus aussi lourd dans la balance  
__Tel est le poids de l'indifférence ?  
__Quelles seront les conséquences ?_

_Poète des temps perdu._

xxxxx

21 juillet 2004

Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment tout avait commencé.

Au départ, on aurait pu appeler ça une réunion de famille.  
Il était relâché de prison depuis peu, et je n'étais pas encore majeur…  
Alors j'ai du aller avec lui.

Il est…  
Non.  
Nous sommes restés sages cette première année.

Nous n'avons pas pu rester au manoir. Les policiers l'avaient saisi.  
Inspecté  
Fouillé  
_Humilié  
_Puis laissé à l'abandon.  
Mais rentrer  
_chez nous ?  
_ce serait accepter cette humiliation.  
Notre nom  
Sali  
comme dirait le vieux.  
Le mort maintenant.

On a voyagé pendant une année entière.  
Se laissant guider par des directives de ses obligations.  
Par les nécessités de la Biovolt.

Ah oui la Biovolt.  
Elle n'a  
jamais  
cessé de fonctionner.

_Page qui tourne_

Elle s'est faite plus calme.  
Mais elle est toujours présente.  
Plus discrète.  
Et cette fois ci les policiers chargés de la surveiller  
sont dans leur propre camp.  
Ironique non ?

Pas tellement au final.

Il ne faut jamais ne pas se méfier de la Biovolt.  
Et  
Il ne faut  
jamais  
dire jamais.

Par contre, je n'étais pas retourné là bas.  
Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revoir Boris, ni même de revoir ce lieu  
sordide...

En fait,  
on avait même évité la Russie  
et le Japon.  
Evité les ennuis.  
Evité mes amis  
mes anciens coéquipiers.

Puis un beau jour, on a du rentrer  
à la maison.  
Pas le manoir.  
L'Autre maison.  
Celle où j'avais passé une partie de mon enfance.

Doux souvenirs…d'entraînements massifs.  
Plus si doux que ça au final.

Il a estimé qu'on avait assez fui comme ça.  
Qu'on devait rendre sa grandeur à notre nom.  
Quelle grandeur…  
Aujourd'hui ce nom sera seulement marqué dans les journaux  
et sur des pierres tombales

_Stylo qui hésite_

comme la mienne.

Si l'on m'en fait une…

Quand je suis arrivé  
quand nous sommes arrivés  
à l'Abbaye, Boris nous a réservé un accueil  
des plus chaleureux.  
Le plus possible pour un pensionnaire de ce genre.

C'est-à-dire pas si chaud que ça.

J'ai retrouvé mon ancienne chambre  
mais je n'ai retrouvé aucun des anciens occupants de celles d'à côté.  
Ni les anciens gamins  
égarés  
comme moi.  
Ni même les Demolition Boys.

_Je me demande où ils sont à présent._

Enfin, ce pendant un an.  
Pour l'un d'entre eux.  
Pour celui dont je me sent_ais_ le plus proche.  
Celui qui était, ou sera toujours aussi froid que moi.  
Ou que moi je l'étais.

_Stylo qui s'arrête.  
__Main qui essuie doucement une joue._

Je sais que j'ai changé  
je sais aussi que j'aurais pu le faire avant.  
Ou au moins le montrer.  
Mais j'en ai jamais eu le courage.  
Sinon que serai-je devenu ?  
Il me fallait bien ma solitude et ma froideur pour faire face à Voltaire.

Et pas ces sentiments qui me tiraient.  
Ces sentiments que j'ai appris, et ce avec eux.

Trois choses bien différentes  
mais qui pourtant se rapprochent les un des autres  
parce que c'est mon cœur que ça atteint.

Oui, j'ai un cœur.  
Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai su empêcher  
_certaines choses  
_que je n'en ai pas.

Je sais la vérité et pourtant je refuse d'en admettre certaines.  
Mes vérités sont les plus dures à supporter.

_Parce que j'ai pas su les dire…_

Je dois avouer que j'ai jamais été doué pour en parler.  
Que d'ailleurs je n'en ai jamais parlé.  
Même pas aux concernés !  
J'ai déjà honte de ne pas leur avoir dit tout ce que je savais…  
Mais d'un côté, comment dénoncer celui qu'on prenait pour son ami  
celui qui a tant souffert…  
bien plus qu'on ne l'imagine.

Quand je l'ai revu il y a deux ans, je n'aurais jamais douté ce qui allait nous attendre.  
Auparavant, je faisais de petites « missions » pour mon grand père, dans ce beau pays appelé la Russie.  
Tout seul  
comme toujours.

Son arrivée a changé pas mal de choses.

Je l'ai vu dans l'encadrement de la porte, le premier jour.  
Il avait l'air fatigué, l'air sali, l'air furieux et inquiet.  
Sans doute parce qu'on l'avait fait revenir.  
Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là,  
sans même lui dire bonjour.  
La surprise sans doute ?

Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'était qu'il devait voir Boris.  
Pour affaire importante  
Un coup de fil si j'ai bien compris.

Je l'ai mené à son bureau  
Au nouveau.  
Parce que bien sur  
quand on « travaille » ici depuis longtemps  
on a forcément envie de changer  
de bureau un jour ou l'autre.

Ha ha ha la bonne blague.

_Page qui tourne._

Il y est entré  
et c'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il en est sorti  
pâle.  
Enfin  
plus que jamais.  
Et…  
il était tout simplement hors de lui.

Je savais pas quoi faire  
et je suis resté sur place quand des gardes  
non, des « employés »  
sont venus le tenir.

J'ai pas pu réagir.  
et Boris n'a pas voulu me donner d'explications.

Sur le moment.

Parce que je ne comptais pas laisser faire ça.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard  
que j'ai pu apprendre.  
Ce n'est que quand j'ai vu  
son corps  
sur cette table que j'ai pu…

_Main qui continue d'écrire.  
__Puis qui arrache la page._

…je ne peux le marquer.

Il sera marqué dans mon esprit.  
Mais pas dans ce carnet.

Son _rétablissement_ a duré un mois.  
Et c'est à moi qu'on a demandé de le garder.  
Sous prétexte que j'étais son ami  
sous prétexte que j'avais voulu enlever  
ces câbles…

_Frisson_

…qui le maintenaient…

_Hésitation_

…prisonnier…

_Pause_

…dans ce laboratoire…

_Respiration plus forte qu'une autre._

Alors c'est moi qui ai du le surveiller.  
A mes dépends.

Ses crises de violence  
ses crises de larmes  
ses crimes commis…  
J'ai tout assumé.  
Parce que c'était mon ami.

Boris continuait ses expériences  
L'apprenti sorcier dans son laboratoire  
à jouer avec la vie  
des autres.

Ce n'est que six mois plus tard que j'ai réagi.  
J'ai décidé de le faire s'évader.  
Je n'en pouvais plus  
et lui non plus  
de cette situation.

_Cette situation de haine, de peur, de tristesse…_

Alors j'ai agi.  
Nous sommes sortis une nuit  
ou il avait encore toute sa tête  
_pour une fois.  
_A force de travailler pour Voltaire et ses subordonnés, j'avais acquis une assez grande expérience de la discrétion.  
Bien meilleure que celle que j'avais.

On a pu passer les gardes, quitter la _résidence_, et rejoindre la ville.  
Une fois là bas, on a décidé de quitter le pays.  
Moi avec.  
Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie  
Je n'en pouvais plus de ces mensonges.

Je lui ai conseillé de revoir les autres,  
de reprendre contact,  
de retourner vivre avec eux.

Pour qu'ils l'aident à guérir.  
Pour qu'ils l'aident à refermer ses blessures.  
Physiques…  
comme morales.

Il prendrait un avion personnel  
payé par mes soins.  
Ou plutôt par le compte de mon grand-père. Il me devait bien ça.  
Je l'ai regardé s'envoler après lui avoir dit de prendre soin de lui.  
Et des autres.

Quant à moi…  
Je ne pouvais retourner au Japon.  
Pas après tout ça.  
Alors j'ai décidé de rejoindre celle qu'on appelait  
la Terre de Liberté.  
L'Amérique.

_Page qui tourne  
__Allumette qui s'allume  
__Fumée qui s'élève._

Depuis je m'autorise certains relâchements.  
Sans gravité.  
Que je meure sur le coup si je mens.  
Enfin…  
Que je meurs plus vite.  
Pas dans quatre jours

C'est peu avant que je ne le revoie que j'ai commencé à fumer.  
J'avais trouvé un petit job au sud d'Austin.  
Rien de bien compliqué…j'avais ma place dans un garage qui roulait bien je dois dire.  
Assez bien payé, et pas trop regardant sur les origines.  
Bref…  
Ils m'ont appris à me dérider  
un peu  
mieux que ne le faisais déjà.  
Toute la frustration et le stress que j'avais accumulé  
j'espérais les passer autrement  
que par de basses besognes.

Alors Jeff m'en a allumé une un jour.  
Pour essayer.  
Si j'ai réussi d'un coup à tirer une bonne bouffée ? Histoire de perpétuer l'image du _bad__ boy_ ?  
Raté.  
J'ai manqué de m'étouffer.  
Et les mecs se sont bien foutus de ma gueule.  
Mais…  
j'avais sans doute jamais autant ri.

Jeff, Dean, Mike…  
Et Betty la serveuse, et Donna sa patronne, et Carl le postier, et Dan le routier qui passait toutes les semaines, et Jonas, et Alison, et Kyle,…

_Et moi…on était tous dans ce coin paumé…_

Ouais…eux ce sont des gens bien.  
Des gens qui vont me manquer.  
Ils font partie de ceux que j'aimerais voir, même une dernière fois.  
Comme j'aimerais voir chaque personne que j'ai rencontrée et apprécié un jour  
même si c'est peu.  
Mais…  
Eux me voient comme un être sans cœur.  
_Ils me voient comme un monstre.  
On n'a aucun scrupule à tuer un monstre, mais seulement à tuer les humains.  
_Et les meurtriers, les violeurs  
ne sont pas des humains.

C'est sans que je ne m'y attende,  
qu'il est réapparu.  
Je bossais, comme chaque jour depuis près de six mois, sur une autre carcasse appartenant à je ne sais quel type qui avait détruit son moteur je ne savais comment.  
Cette fois j'étais seul.  
J'ai pas senti le coup venir  
mais j'ai gardé mes esprits.  
Juste assez pour savoir que c'était lui…

Qu'il était toujours mon ami.  
Que je pouvais le suivre  
Que je pouvais lui parler  
Qu'il avait une fois de plus besoin de moi...

Puis un voyage  
puis le trou noir.

Je crois que pendant ce sommeil qui a suivi, j'ai cauchemardé.  
Des cris, des coups de feu, des voix fortes…  
Mais était-ce seulement un cauchemar ?  
J'ignore comment.  
J'ignore pourquoi.  
Mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une forêt sombre  
un fusil en main  
un couteau à côté de moi  
du sang sur les mains  
et deux cadavres  
dont une jeune fille…  
nue…  
à mes côtés.

Je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai fait ensuite.  
Mais tout s'est enchaîné.  
Des flics ont débarqué.  
J'ai été emmené.  
Je demandais des explications, alors qu'ils faisaient de même…  
Je n'ai pas été cru.  
Et quand j'ai cité le nom de Tala Ivanov, on m'a tout simplement annoncé que même dans les données mondiales, ce nom n'existait pas, j'ai immédiatement pensé à la Biovolt et à Voltaire.  
Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire ? Celle là m'aurait bien arrangé…  
Mais tout ce que j'ai obtenu, c'est d'avoir un avocat.  
Et mon grand-père sur le dos.

Il est arrivé.  
Il a crié  
Il a fait sa crise.  
Et moi je ne comprenais pas.  
Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?  
Pourquoi ?...  
Quand je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait prouver que Tala vivait.  
Et là j'ai su que c'était impossible.  
Lui, comme tout les anciens membres de la Biovolt, excepté moi  
pour raisons familiales  
n'avaient plus de nom, d'identité.

Je ne pouvais plus…

_Porte qui s'ouvre  
__Livre qui se referme  
__Personne qui entre  
__Personne qui se lève malgré des menottes  
__Grille qui s'ouvre  
__Personne qui sort  
__Grille qui se referme  
__Personnes qui avancent  
__Porte qui se referme_

_Livre qui reste seul témoin_

_

* * *

_

**Verdict? je met la suite ou je suis tombée dans l'oubli? Faites savoir! Bybye! Leenaren**


	11. Cruel Interrogatoire

**Bon bah je me motive pour poster le chapitre suivant! Oui, j'ai fini l'histoire, maintenant faut me motiver pour poster! alors je compte sur vous!**

**Et merci à ceux qui me reviewent encore malgré l'absence!**

**Disclamer :**Nothing's mine. J'ai même pas le droit au fond du scénario. Juste aux rajouts par rapport au film.

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

* * *

_I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings _

_A free bird leaps on the back of the wind  
and floats downstream till the current ends  
and dips his wing in the orange suns rays and dares to claim the sky._

_But a bird that stalks down his narrow cage  
can seldom see through his bars of rage  
his wings are clipped and his feet are tied so he opens his throat to sing._

_The caged bird sings with a fearful trill  
of things unknown but longed for still  
and his tune is heard on the distant hill  
for the caged bird sings of freedom._

_The free bird thinks of another breeze  
and the trade winds soft through the sighing trees  
and the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn and he names the sky his own._

_But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams  
his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream  
his wings are clipped and his feet are tied so he opens his throat to sing._

_The caged bird sings with a fearful trill  
of things unknown but longed for still  
and his tune is heard on the distant hill  
for the caged bird sings of freedom._

_Maya Angelou_

Je sais pourquoi les oiseaux en cage chantent

Un oiseau libre saute sur le dos du vent  
et flotte en aval jusqu'à ce que le courant s'arrête,  
trempe ses ailes dans les rayons orangés du soleil et ose revendiquer le ciel.

Mais un oiseau qui marche à l'intérieur de sa cage étroite  
put rarement voir à travers les barreaux de sa fureur  
ses ailes sont attachées et ses pieds sont liés, alors il déploie sa gorge pour chanter.

L'oiseau en cage chante avec un trille craintif  
de l'inconnu mais brûlant pour l'apaisement  
et son air est entendu sur les collines lointaines  
ce chant de liberté pour l'oiseau en cage.

L'oiseau libre pense à d'autres brises  
aux échanges de doux coups d'ailes à travers les arbres soupirants  
aux gros vers l'attendant sous la clarté de l'aurore, tandis qu'il s'approprie le ciel.

Mais l'oiseau captif reste sur la tombe des rêves  
son ombre pousse un hurlement dans ce cauchemar  
ses ailes sont attachées et ses pieds sont liés, alors il déploie sa gorge pour chanter.

L'oiseau en cage chante avec un trille craintif  
de l'inconnu mais brûlant pour l'apaisement  
et son air est entendu sur les collines lointaines  
ce chant de liberté pour l'oiseau en cage.

* * *

21 juillet 2004 

On vient de le mener  
dans la salle des visites.  
pas besoin d'être devin  
pour deviner  
que ça allait être  
aussi  
un interrogatoire.

Il ne leva pas les yeux quand il s'assit.  
Il ne dit rien quand il vit qui l'attendait  
Il fit taire son esprit quand il vit qui ferait l'interrogatoire.  
Peut être aurait-il préféré quelqu'un d'autre...

Le garde le fit s'asseoir face à la vitre.  
Ray l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Il le vit s'asseoir.  
Son coeur battait la chamade.  
Peut être connaissait-il une des réponses...  
Mais il ne l'avait pas encore dite.

Peut être avait-il peur de leur réaction...  
Ce n'était même pas une supposition.  
Il avait peur.  
Peur de savoir.  
Peur d'être tout aussi coupable...

Peut être même de l'être à lui seul.

Kai garda les yeux  
fixés  
sur le juge  
le bourreau  
_bourreau de son cœur ?  
_il savait que cette fois il  
devrait  
leur dire.  
Leur dire  
pourquoi

il était la bas  
Pourquoi

il y était allé  
Pourquoi

il ne pouvait  
que garder le silence

Rester  
muet  
comme  
une tombe.

Comme le silence  
sera sur  
sa  
tombe.

Ray le regarda.  
Coupable.  
Coupable  
de tout.  
Mais…

Il ne pouvait le dire.  
Pas maintenant.  
Peut être…  
garderait-il le silence…  
jusqu'à la mort  
Peut être…  
Il ne savait pas.  
tout ce qu'il savait…  
c'était qu'ils avaient peu de temps.

4 jours en fait…

-Bien…

Le garde se remit à la porte.  
Surveillant le détenu

-…  
-…  
-Kai, je voudrais…  
-Savoir ?

Hochement de tête.

-…  
-Pourquoi…enfin comment…

Kai le regarda.  
Il savait  
que s'il ne disait pas  
_exactement  
_ce qui s'était passé,  
ils risquaient de  
perdre  
confiance.

-...  
-Je l'ai vu peu avant.

Etincelle  
d'inquiétude  
_d'espoir  
_qui s'allume.

Il commença à raconter.

-J'étais ici depuis quelques temps.

_En exil_

-Et un beau jour il est revenu me voir.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je l'ignore.

_Je l'avais toujours défendu.  
__J'étais un repère.  
Etais._

-Que voulait-il?  
-Il me disait avoir des ennuis. Avoir besoin de moi.

_Je n'aurais jamais su à quel point c'était vrai._

-Comment savait-il où te retrouver?

-Je lui avais dit, j'avais confiance.

_Mon "ami"_

.  
-Et nous?

-...

_En fuite je ne pouvais rien dire._

-J'avais mes raisons.  
-Raisons qui te conduirent ici.

Pointe d'amertume  
d'inquiétude  
de culpabilité?

-Il m'a conduit en forêt. Il voulait parler en toute tranquillité.

_Je l'ai suivi sans questions._

-Sans te méfier?  
-Sans me méfier.

_Pourquoi faire?_

-Et là j'ignore ce qui s'est passé.  
-...  
-...  
-Comment ça?  
-Je me suis tourné un instant, vérifiant que personne ne nous suivait. Puis le noir.

Silence.

-Il t'a assommé?  
-Oui? Non? Je sais juste qu'une fois réveillé, j'avais du sang sur les mains, des vêtements déchirés autour de moi, et deux cadavres sur les bras.

Il se sentit mal.  
Il savait  
pourquoi  
il l'avait fait.  
Une basse revanche.

-Mais comment...  
-A-t-il camouflé les preuves? Je l'ignore...Biovolt a bien formé ses élèves.

Encore une fois  
ce nom  
Biovolt  
n'avait apporté  
que  
malheur

-Alors...tu ignores ou il a pu passer.

_Changer  
_de sujet  
avant  
que les esprits  
imaginations  
ne passent à l'acte.

_-_Je l'ignore...

Il leva les yeux

-Mais...  
-Oui?  
-Ses derniers mots furent...

Une forêt froide,  
deux _amis  
_L'un se retourne  
observant l'endroit  
L'autre  
sourit  
derrière lui.

-Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle je serais la.

Puis le néant.

-Alors...il serait ici?  
_-_A me surveiller, peut être.  
-...  
-On le trouvera.  
-Vous ne pouvez rien.  
-Je veux tenter.

Ils se regardent  
un sentiment  
étrange  
dans les entrailles.

-Terminé.

Ils revinrent.  
Prendre les hommes.  
Les séparer  
une nouvelle fois.

-On repassera.

Mais  
les paroles de Ray  
se répercutèrent  
dans le couloir.  
Kai n'y était plus.  
Ramené à sa cellule.

Ramené à son avant  
dernière  
demeure.

xxxx

-Alors?  
-Il est là quelque part.  
-Mais où?  
-Je l'ignore...

_Pour le moment_

Ils avancent  
pour sortir de l'enceinte  
froide  
inhospitalière  
_meurtrière  
_de la prison.

Max  
Tyson  
l'avaient attendu dehors  
attendu les nouvelles  
les réponses  
pour mettre  
la vérité  
au grand jour.

Ils passèrent les portes de la prison.  
Une foule attendait.  
Pancartes en main.

-Oeil pour oeil! Dent pour dent! La justice pour nos enfants!

Les cris  
de certains  
résonnaient  
dans leurs esprits  
meutrissaient  
leurs coeurs  
par cette logique  
indéniable.  
Ils avançaient  
perçant la foule  
pour atteindre la voiture de Max.

Puis le décompte commença.

Ils n'osaient poser de questions.

.  
-5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...

Les cris de joie  
s'élevèrent.  
De la musique  
se fit entendre.  
La tension  
retomba en  
pure  
félicité.  
Tyson posa la question  
ne comprennant  
pas  
la situation.

-Que se passe-t-il?

L'homme  
souriant  
lui répondit  
comme  
si c'était  
le plus beau  
jour de sa vie.

-Il est mort! Il y est passé!

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à l'hôtel.


	12. Dans les ténèbres

**LA DERNIÈRE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

* * *

_Pourquoi les hommes ont-ils peur de la mort alors que l'on meurt toutes les nuits ?_

_Serge Uzzan_

_Etre seul, c'est s'entraîner à la mort._

_Louis-Ferdinand Céline_

* * *

23  
juillet  
2004

Ils ne trouvaient rien.

Pendant deux jours  
ils avaient  
cherché  
tenté  
de creuser  
les pistes  
qu'ils pouvaient  
trouver  
à partir de  
chaque  
élément  
qu'ils avaient  
sous la main.

Ils avaient  
trop  
peu  
de temps  
pour  
se permettre  
d'en  
perdre.  
Mais rien  
rien  
ne venait  
l'espoir  
partait  
peu  
à  
peu  
comme  
une source  
s'asséchant  
sous une trop  
forte  
chaleur.

Ray se sentait  
mal  
voulant  
à tout prix  
le retrouver.

C'était  
sa  
faute.  
Sans  
son refus  
rien  
ne serait arrivé.  
Mais  
aurait-il pu le savoir  
quand Tala s'était trouvé  
face  
à lui  
quand il voulait…

Mais c'était trop tard.  
Parfois  
il sentait  
son regard  
sur lui,  
ce regard  
de convoitise  
d'envie  
de folie  
sur sa nuque.

Et il frissonnait de peur.

Il rentrait.  
La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.  
Ses pistes étaient fausses  
une fois de plus.  
Il était devant l'hôtel.  
Ni Max  
ni Tyson ne semblaient être là.  
La fenêtre de leur chambre était obscure.  
Ils devaient encore chercher...  
Il remonta à la chambre.  
Mais...  
il se figea.

Sur la porte  
accroché  
coincé  
dans la rainure de la porte  
un simple morceau de papier  
noirci  
froissé  
comme s'il  
attendait qu'on le prenne  
que Ray le lise.

Il pâlit.  
Le papier tomba à terre.  
Seul.  
Plus personne n'était dans le couloir.  
Ray courrait.  
Comme Kai  
aurait aimé  
courir  
pour échapper  
à  
sa  
mort.

xxxx

L'odeur s'amplifiait.  
Cette odeur de renfermé  
de rance  
qui flottait au-dessus d'eux  
telle un nuage  
apportant  
le désespoir  
et  
la mort.

Ray s'avançait parmi ces gens.  
Parmi  
ces hommes  
recouverts de sueur  
sentant l'alcool.  
Parmi  
ces femmes  
dépareillées  
qui tendaient la main  
pour attirer  
ces mêmes hommes  
dans les hôtels,  
où les néons  
clignotants  
semblaient se  
mourir  
peu à peu.

Le message avait été clair

_Il défroissa  
__rapidement  
__la note._

Tu me cherches.  
Viens me retrouver.

Cette écriture  
il la connaissait  
il l'avait déjà vue.

_Suivait une adresse.  
Une adresse qui le fit frissonner._

_-Pourquoi là bas ?_

Il comprenait à présent.

Dans ce monde à l'écart des autres  
personne n'avait de nom propre à soi  
personne ne posait de question  
chacun vivait  
sans toutefois réellement  
_vivre._

Il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment  
le taudis  
où il devait le retrouver.

_Alors que lui-même quelques années plus tôt refusait de venir à lui, c'était aujourd'hui l'inverse.  
Enfin…peut être que cette fois, il ne vivrait pas la même chose._

Une fille  
pas plus âgée qu'une ado  
sous sa couche de maquillage  
s'approcha de lui  
tirant sur la fin de sa clope.

-J'peux t'aider mon beau ?

Il ne préféra pas la regardait  
Il ne voulait pas faire face  
à cette misère…

-Je cherche un certain Tala.

Elle jeta le mégot à terre  
et arriva près de lui  
aguicheuse.

-L'est là dedans Tala…mais t'es sur que tu cherche que ça ?  
-Certain.

La main  
décharnée  
maladive  
de la jeune fille  
se posa  
sur son épaule.  
Il se dégagea d'un coup assez brusque.  
elle n'insista pas  
reculant  
craintivement  
_Les séquelles des hommes  
__des coups  
__des blessures  
__physiques  
__mais aussi morales  
__sous cette détresse  
__transformée  
__en masque froid._

Il ne lui jeta qu'un coup d'œil  
ne préférant pas plus attirer l'attention sur lui  
même  
si dans ces quartiers  
Tous les hommes  
_pour elles  
_toutes les femmes  
_pour eux  
_se faisaient voir  
remarquer  
devenant des cibles  
_des proies  
_à aborder.

Il entra dans le bâtiment  
sentant l'atmosphère changer.  
Passer de la puanteur  
des rues  
à la moiteur  
à l'odeur rance  
du renfermé.

_Un hôtel...  
Pourquoi justement là?  
Pourquoi dans le même décor que celui de leur dernière rencontre?_

Ray tenta  
de chasser  
les souvenirs qui lui revenaient.  
Il monta  
prudemment  
essayant de détourner son regard de toutes ces scènes...

Hommes  
sortant des chambres  
se rhabillant plus correctement,  
allumant une cigarette  
une fois leur besogne  
accomplie  
et leurs poches  
vidées  
de quelques billets.

Femmes  
charmant  
attirant  
provoquant  
leurs _clients  
_pour leurs fins.  
Ces filles,  
qui parfois mourraient ensuite  
qui parfois n'avaient  
pas  
le  
choix.  
Si elles traînaient les hommes à la recherche  
de quelque  
_réconfort,  
_les hommes parfois eux,  
les tiraient  
dans ces endroits.

_Un hôtel  
__Au centre du Japon  
__Je venais les voir  
__avoir de leurs nouvelles.  
J'essayais de les retrouver._

_Mais c'est lui qui me trouva le premier._

Troisième étage  
le bon  
celui du rendez-vous.

_Troisième étage  
__celui où il logeait._

-Tu cherches quelque chose?

Il ne préféra pas  
faire face  
à l'ivrogne  
qui sortait  
tout juste  
d'en face  
qui n'avait  
pas  
pris la peine  
de cacher son acte en  
se rhabillant correctement.  
La porte derrière lui se ferma.

-J'ai rendez-vous ici.  
-Oh oh! Elle est belle au moins!  
-...  
-... Ah ouais mais non c'est la chambre de l'autre la...dis voir, tu préfèrerais pas les mecs?  
-...  
-Ah ouais! C'est pour ça alors! Bah fait gaffe, l'est pas très accueillant l'autre...toujours à pousser les meufs quand elles l'approchaient.  
-...Il vient souvent ici?  
-Ah bah ouais! Sur! Il vit ici l'gars !

Sans un autre mot,  
l'homme fit demi tour  
et s'engagea dans les escaliers,  
d'un pas titubant.  
Ray n'avait pas quitté la porte des yeux.

_Quand il ferme la porte, Tala ne le quitte pas des yeux._

_-Tala? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu sois dans cet état?  
-Je..._

_Une brêve hésitation,  
__et deux secondes plus tard il se retrouve à plaquer Ray contre le mur._

_-A moi!_

_Ray grimace._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends!  
__-A moi! Tu es à moi! Je te possède! Tu n'as d'autre maître que moi!_

_Une lueur de folie s'est allumée dans son regard.  
Ray ne s'en aperçoit que trop tard._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Tala! Lâche moi!  
__-Si je ne peux posséder ma propre vie, alors je veux la tienne!_

Il posa sa main sur la poignée  
redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

La porte grinça sur ses gonds.

Il fixa l'intérieur de la chambre.  
Quelqu'un l'attendait.

_Il se débat  
__ne comprenant pas son comportement.  
Lui qui le croyait mal en point  
__se trompait  
__la force  
__cybernétique  
__de Tala  
__était toujours en lui._

_Il répète  
__inlassablement  
__les même mots._

_-A moi ! A moi !  
__-Arrête! Je n'appartiens à personne!  
__-Tu mens !_

_Puis plus rien._

-Ray?

Il ne bouge pas  
du seuil de la porte.

_Quand il se réveille, c'est pour se rendre compte que Tala l'a enfermé  
__mais pas dans la chambre.  
Le décor est totalement différent  
__Ray ne sait  
__ni ce qui lui est arrivé  
__ni ce qui va lui arriver._

_-Génial..._

_La dernière image qu'il a  
__est celle de Tala le maîtrisant.  
__Il laisse tomber sa tête contre le mur  
__la paroi.  
Murmure:_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place Kai..._

_Une voix  
__froide  
__bien plus froide qu'à l'habitude  
__s'élève derrière lui._

_-Kai ?_

-Qui êtes vous?


	13. Jalousie, envie, colère puis vérité

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont décidée à faire l'effort de venir uploader (Idiote, les chapitres sont DEJA sur le site...)**

**Enjoy!**

**PS : Jel, Kai n'est pas (encore) mort**

**

* * *

**

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

_Vient un moment où un homme peut choisir la mort plutôt que la vie._

_Paul Auster, La chambre dérobée._

_Enfermé dans la souffrance, isolé dans le plaisir, solitaire dans la mort, l'homme est condamné, par sa condition même, à ne jamais satisfaire un désir de communication auquel il ne saurait renoncer._

_Gaston Berger_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Qui êtes vous ?

La personne ne bougea pas  
de sur le lit.  
Elle  
l'observait.

-Ray Kon ?

Méfiant.

-C'est moi...

La femme se releva finalement  
pour s'approcher de lui  
alors qu'il reculait  
prudemment.

-Tala ne m'avait pas menti...

Le mouvement de recul  
se stoppa  
aussitôt.

-Tu es aussi à croquer qu'il le disait.  
-Qui êtes vous ?

Elle ajusta le châle  
légèrement placé sur ses  
frêles  
épaules.

-Juste quelqu'un qui doit vous transmettre le message.  
-…Et...lequel ?  
-Celui qui dit qu'il vous attend.

Il attend,  
tout comme Ray  
avait attendu  
que Tala le laisse partir.

Et il l'avait fait.

Mais dans des circonstances…

_-Kai ?_

_Tala s'est arrêté sur le pas de la porte.  
Ray le regarde._

_-Kai ? répéta le cyborg._

_Ray ne peut rien répondre  
__son air lui fait peur.  
Entre hébété  
__et colérique._

_-Pourquoi lui ?_

-Et où m'attend-il ?  
-Heu attendez…il a dit…

_-Pourquoi toujours lui ?_

_Il commence à trembler  
__Il commence à avancer dans la pièce.  
__Vers lui._

_-De…de quoi parles-tu Tala ?  
-Pourquoi…mais pourquoi ?_

_Ray longe prudemment le mur  
v__ers la porte  
__tenter de se rapprocher vers la sortie._

_-Pourquoi toujours lui…la liberté, les gens…la volonté…_

Elle lui avait donné le lieu du rendez vous.  
Un pont  
une autoroute  
et eux.  
Uniquement les lumières  
des voitures passant  
des lampadaires au contre bas  
qui allaient les éclairer.

_Il tente de comprendre._

_-Tala ?  
-Il a tout…moi j'ai plus rien…même plus le droit de posséder une vie…même pas la mienne…_

_Il tombe à genoux  
__comme soudain pris  
__par une douleur incontrôlable  
__se tenant le cœur  
__se tenant la tête._

_Ne se tenant plus lui-même._

_-Il peut tout avoir, il peut tout…avoir…_

_Cette fois Ray commence vraiment à paniquer.  
Un coup tortionnaire  
__un coup enfin perdu  
__un coup…_

_-Vas t'en !_

_Il sursaute  
__alors qu'il arrivait enfin près de la porte  
__sans que Tala ne s'en aperçoive._

_Un coup menaçant._

Il est là.  
Dos à lui.  
Ray ne sait pas s'il a été  
repéré.  
Mais il est seul.  
Ils sont seuls.

Par égoïsme  
par honte  
c'est à lui de comprendre.

-Enfin tu arrives.

Il A été repéré.

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Tala ?  
__-VAS T'EN !_

_Il ne comprend pas.  
__Il lui fait peur  
__Il veut lui obéir  
__cette fois._

Ray ne répond rien  
c'était comme si rien n'avait changé.  
Comme si ces quatre dernières années ne s'étaient pas écoulées.  
Tala se retourna  
Il semblait plus fatigué  
plus las  
mais surtout  
son visage ne laissait  
rien de bon  
à présager.

Ses lèvres étaient agitées d'un tic  
qui les faisait se recourber par moment.  
Ses yeux paraissaient à la fois  
éteints  
et emplis de haine.

La folie aurait fini son travail.

-Alors tu es venu Ray...  
-C'est toi qui a causé tout ça, pas vrai ?

Aller droit au but.  
Kai n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.  
Il aurait pu nier  
se fâcher  
se justifier.  
Non.  
Il éclata de rire.

-Et alors ?

La haine que ressentait Ray  
à cet instant  
aurait pu le faire bouger.  
A la place,  
une seule question.

-Pourquoi ?

Toujours ce même sourire.

-Parce que tu étais à lui.

_Il avait fui rapidement l'endroit.  
__Même s'il voulait comprendre,  
__il avait trop peur._

-Quoi ?  
-On m'a tout pris. Ma vie, mon humanité, toi et même ma raison !

Nouveau rire.  
Mais il ne plaisantait pas.

-Biovolt. Toujours la Biovolt. Ha ! mais oui, les Hiwatari aussi.

Enfin ce nom qui entrait dans la conversation.

-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Personne ne comprend. Pas même ce cher Kai. Mais comment va-t-il ? Est-il enfin résigné à payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait ?  
-Il n'a rien fait !

Stupeur  
sur ce visage  
Stupeur  
qui contrastait avec la situation.  
Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.  
Tala reprit son air  
_normal_.

-Au contraire…c'est lui qui a _tout_ fait. _Il_ est resté là-bas. _Il_ nous y a laissé. _Il_ a pris ton cœur, toi qui ne mérites pas que quelqu'un de si froid, ni lui, ni moi. _Il _les a laissé me faire ça. _Il_ m'a laissé aller dans la nature sans m'aider, au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'aide.

Il lui tourna le dos.

-Alors que je devenais instable. Que tout ce cauchemar commençait. Que j'allais perdre le reste de raison en moi…Oui…il l'a cherché…Il a cherché ce qui lui arrive.

Le ton dément.  
S'il avait été face à lui,  
il l'aurait vue  
cette lueur de folie.

-Toi Ray, toi tu ne peux pas comprendre cet enfer où nous vivons, toi, tu es trop pur, trop innocent pour être mêlé à tout ça. Je l'ai compris dès que je t'ai revu il y a plus d'un an…dès cet instant, j'ai su que Kai Hiwatari ne devait plus faire de mal, ne devait plus souiller qui que ce soit !

De la folie  
plus que de la jalousie.  
Ray le comprit  
à cet instant.  
En étant au mauvais endroit  
au mauvais moment  
il avait attisé cette rancœur.  
Prudemment,  
pour comprendre…

-Mais…que-t-on-ils fait ?

_Un cri de douleur, d'effroi dans le laboratoire._

-Contrôler les esprits, le but de la Biovolt.

_Un scientifique qui manipule, effectue sa basse besogne._

-Et pour contrôler, tous les moyens sont bons !

_Sur le crâne trépané, il incise, place sa machine._

-Un homme fort, un cyborg ne leur suffit pas. Alors il faut y rajouter quelque chose. Etre sur qu'il obéira au doigt et à l'œil. Mais moi…

_Le corps bouge, mais pas la pensée. Ils auraient pu réussir…_

-Mais moi…j'ai résisté ! Ils ne me manipuleront pas !

Les yeux révulsés  
la sueur coulait de son front  
_la douleur ?  
_tordant ses traits.  
Il reculait  
vers la rambarde.  
Les voitures au dessous  
ignoraient tout.

Peu de gens peuvent  
se _vanter  
_de vivre autant de choses.

Trop d'informations.  
Ray savait pourquoi  
la folie  
la perte de l'esprit.  
Mais il restait  
une  
question.

-Mais comment…pourquoi c'est Kai qui a été…  
-Pris et pas moi ?

Il monta sur la barrière  
Ray était pétrifié  
Trop de découvertes.  
Et il en voulait encore.

Plus tard il regretta d'en avoir tant demandé.

Et il lui raconta.  
Tout.  
Dans les moindres détails.  
Sans rien cacher.

Derniers mots.  
Récit fini.  
Ray pleurait,  
paralysé.

Il ne put retenir Tala quand il se laissa tomber.


	14. Les âmes qui pleurent

Bonjour à tous, fidèles lecteurs, qui au bout de tout ce temps ont encore la patience de me lire. Ceci annonce la fin de cette histoire. Ne croyez pas que parce que c'est une fic le happy end sera présent.

Les paragraphes en italique représentent la vérité, l'histoire racontée à Ray par Tala. Quant au reste... à vous de démêler l'histoire du passé et du présent. Après tout c'est là que ma fic tire son charme!

Je m'excuse pour les imbroglios causés par ma fic, mais si c'était si simple que ça, ça ne serait plus mon histoire! Après tout, mêler des existences distinctes sans en laisser de côté, et sans laisser de côté des problèmes existants...qui y arriverait simplement?

* * *

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

_Les larmes sont parfois une réponse inappropriée à la mort. Quand une vie a été vécue vraiment honnêtement, vraiment avec succès, ou simplement vraiment, la meilleure réponse à la ponctuation finale de la mort est un sourire._

_Julie Burchill_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il avait fui  
sans demander son reste.  
Mort.  
Il était mort.

Et Kai le serait bientôt.

Le  
dernier  
témoin  
preuve  
_coupable  
_venait de mourir.

Ray avait quitté  
les lieux du crime.

Il pleurait  
pour ce qui s'était passé  
pour ce qui se passait  
pour ce qui allait se passer.  
Il n'y avait  
plus  
de  
solution..

Kai était  
à nouveau  
condamné.

_Je l'ai attiré dans mon piège.  
__Et il est tombé droit dedans._

Le lendemain,  
la mort d'un  
jeune  
inconnu  
passait dans le journal.

Les faits divers.

_Je l'ai attiré avec moi, et drogué.  
__Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé.  
__Toi et moi savons la vérité maintenant.  
__Mais  
__jamais  
__tu ne pourras le prouver._

Il n'avait pas dormi.  
Dès qu'il était arrivé à l'hôtel  
il avait prévenu  
Max  
Tyson  
et ils étaient repartis.  
Tala était mort.  
Ray ne mentionna rien de plus.  
Mais  
son air  
bouleversé  
était suffisant pour les convaincre.

_Je l'ai amené avec moi_  
_dans cette forêt  
__et j'ai attendu.  
__Je savais  
__que parfois  
__des couples  
__venaient s'isoler.  
__C'était un endroit  
__romantique  
__à souhait._

Malgré l'insistance  
de ses amis  
il ne dit rien.  
Ray se tut.  
Gardant ce  
sombre  
secret.

Ils prirent l'avion  
dès le matin.  
Ils devaient voir Kai.  
Lui dire  
la vérité.

Il était innocent.  
Ils en avaient la preuve.

Pour eux-même.

Pas pour le reste du monde.

_L'occasion ne se fit pas attendre.  
__Kai était toujours inconscient  
__et mes victimes arrivèrent.  
__Une homme et une femme  
__adolescents  
__dans une voiture.  
__Le spectacle allait commencer._

_Je sortis de ma cachette  
__fusil en main.  
__Je tirais un coup dans leur voiture.  
__Après tout  
__s'ils fuyaient  
__facilement  
__ce n'aurait pas été  
__amusant.  
__Ils prirent peur  
__quand leur moteur explosa.  
__Ils ne trouvèrent de meilleure idée  
__que de sortir  
__que de s'enfuir  
__alors que je m'approchais.  
__Le garçon mit plus de temps  
__que son amie.  
__Elle devait l'aimer la petite.  
__Parce qu'elle l'attendit._

_Il eut le temps  
__de sortir  
__de trébucher  
__de se relever._

_Avant que je ne le pousse contre un arbre.  
__Avant que je ne lui pointe le fusil sur la nuque.  
__Avant que les deux balles lui transpercent le corps.  
__Avant qu'il ne glisse contre l'arbre._

_Inerte.  
__Mort._

24 juillet 2004  
Etats-Unis.

Leur avion se posa  
enfin.  
Plus une seconde à perdre.  
Maintenant  
c'était fini.  
Tout était perdu.  
La mort  
était inévitable.

Direction le pénitencier.

Ray ne savait pas  
comment il ferait  
pour lui annoncer.

Ils avaient échoué.

_La jeune demoiselle cria_  
_avant de comprendre qu'elle avait fait  
__une grossière erreur  
__en restant.  
__Alors que le garçon glissait  
__elle prit conscience  
__qu'elle aussi allait y passer.  
__Elle tenta  
__vainement  
__de s'enfuir._

Ray regarda  
le sombre  
pénitencier.

Et s'avança  
vers lui.

_Je n'eus  
__aucun  
__mal pour la rattraper.  
__Elle cria.  
__Elle se débattit.  
__Je l'abattis._

_Et j'accomplis mon acte._

Ils entrèrent  
s'annonçant.

Puis attendirent.

_Je ne suis personne.  
__Pas même un être humain.  
__Je ne l'étais plus  
__après qu'ils m'aient  
__transformé  
__déformé  
__à l'Abbaye._

_Je ne l'étais plus  
__après avoir violé ce corps  
__inerte  
__froid  
__mort._

Tyson  
Max  
Ray  
se regardèrent  
partageant  
en silence  
la douleur.  
Mais  
seul le chinois  
pouvait le faire.

Il était le seul à savoir.

Il était le seul qui énoncerait la vérité.

Il était le seul à l'aimer ainsi.

_N'étant plus humain  
__je n'existait pas.  
__Ni administrativement  
__Ni physiquement._

_Pas d'ADN dans mon corps.  
__Au contraire de Kai.  
__Je n'eus qu'à  
__transférer  
__son ADN  
__sur le corps  
__dans le corps  
__de ma victime._

Quand on lui amena Kai  
il pâlit.  
Le  
jeune  
homme  
n'avait plus rien de vivant.

L'attente  
dans laquelle  
il vivait  
depuis l'annonce de sa mort  
l'avait tué  
à petit feu.  
Une mort morale  
qui n'attendait pour dénouement  
que la mort finale.

_Je n'eus qu'à transporter Kai  
__près de son corps.  
__Je n'eus qu'à lui donner mon fusil  
__moi qui n'avais plus d'empruntes.  
__Je n'eus qu'à signaler  
__anonymement  
__que deux jeunes gens  
__avaient disparu  
__dans les environs._

Kai le regarda  
espoir  
désillusion.  
Ray ne détourna pas le regard.  
Il ne le pouvait pas.  
Il ne le devait pas.

Et il commença à parler.

_Le chloroforme faisait toujours effet  
__et il ferait toujours effet peu avant que la police n'arrive.  
__J'avais tout prévu._

Il n'avait pas essayé de se faire croire par les autorités.  
L'histoire était trop invraisemblable.

La Biovolt.

Pacifique entreprise de recherche médicale russe  
surveillée étroitement juridiquement  
et policièrement  
pour dérives antérieures.

Comment aurait-elle pu se livrer à de telles expériences?

Un homme devenu cyborg?

Nous ne sommes pas dans une histoire de fiction voyons.

Les cyborgs ça n'existe pas.

_Je jetais un dernier regard  
__à cet homme  
__qui était autrefois mon ami  
__puis devenu mon rival.  
__Qui t'avais éloigné de moi.  
__Qui m'avait coupé de toutes chances de te posséder  
__un jour._

_Ray._

_Tout est de ta faute._

Alors Ray lui raconta.  
Tout ce que Tala avait pu raconter.  
Tout ce que personne ne croirait.  
Tout ce qui avait à être dit pour terminer cette histoire.

Kai l'écouta jusqu'au bout.  
Sans l'interrompre.  
Sans sourciller.  
Sans douter de ce qui l'attendait  
maintenant que le  
_coupable  
_était mort.

La vérité disparaissant  
officiellement  
avec lui.

Il allait être exécuté.

Alors il pleura.


	15. Death Row

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

_La peine capitale. Rien de nouveau, ça marche depuis des siècles. **On a enterré des gens vivants, on en a décapités à la hache, brûlés en place publique…**c'était toujours horrible à voir. […] Au cours de ce siècle, nous avons continué à chercher des méthodes, de plus en plus humaines. Pour tuer les gens que nous n'aimons pas, on les passait par les armes, devant un **peloton d'exécution, ou asphyxiés dans des chambres à gaz**. Mais maintenant, nous venons de mettre au point un système. Un procédé qui est encore plus humain que tout les autres :** l'injection létal.**_

_On sangle bien fort le type…pour l'anesthésie avec la piqûre numéro un. On lui fait tout de suite la numéro deux, et là les poumons éclatent alors que l'injection numéro trois stoppe le cœur…**On le met à mort comme un vieux cheval**…Son visage a l'air endormi mais…à l'intérieur ses organes sont en train d'exploser._

_On devrait voir ses muscles faciaux grimacer, se tordre, mais vous comprenez la piqûre numéro un détend ses muscles, ce qui nous évite d'avoir à contempler des horreurs. **Nous ne sentons pas l'amertume du sang de la vengeance sur nos lèvres**, tandis que l'organisme d'un homme est vrillé de convulsions. On est là, assis, tranquilles et on hoche la tête en disant : « **Justice est faite** »_

_Maître Hilton, avocat de Matthew Poncelet, **La dernière marche**, 1995_

xxxxxxxxx

Une _belle_ histoire s'était jouée

sous leurs yeux.

Leur histoire.

Celle de leur rencontre

de leur apprentissage

de la vie.

Mais toutes les histoires ont une fin.

Voilà ce que se disait Kai à cet instant.

Ni blanc

ni noir.

Ni ange

ni démon.

Le seul tort aura été de garder le silence

par peur

peur du rejet

peur de l'admettre.

Il ne pouvait plus

regretter

d'avoir garder le silence

car c'était trop tard.

Il été né

seul

avait grandi

seul

et il mourrait

accompagné

par sa famille.

Celui qu'il estimait comme

son frère.

Celui qu'il appréciait comme

son ami.

Celui qu'il considérait comme

son amour.

Les trois personnes qu'il

estimait

appréciait

aimait.

Elles seraient là

pour lui

Elles seraient là

avec lui.

Unis un jour

unis pour toujours.

A la vie

A la mort.

Il attendait alors

qu'on le conduise

à travers le couloir de la mort.

Une fois la vérité énoncée

tout espoir envolé

autant se résigner.

Le bruit à présent

familier

d'une serrure

qui s'ouvre.

Il ne pleurera pas.

Pas à nouveau.

Pas devant tant de monde.

Il en a fait la promesse autrefois

« Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses »

Mais cette maxime est-elle

valable

quand on va mourir ?

Il se lève.

Quitte à aller à sa mort

autant venir à elle

la tête haute.

Le garde entre

s'approche de lui

lui remet ses chaînes

_pour la dernière fois._

Une longue année à vivre

dans l'ombre

dans le secret le plus total

enfin . . .

ça n'avait guerre changé

de son ancienne vie.

L'Abbaye

Voltaire

Boris

une cellule bien moins accueillante

que celle ci.

Le garde l'emmène dans le couloir

doucement

les chaînes entravant Kai

sont efficaces.

Ne pas courir

avant de mourir.

Le trajet

se poursuit.

Peu à peu,

Kai voit des souvenirs revenir.

L'arrivée à l'Abbaye

le tournoi japonais

Le premier défi de Tyson

Sont premier match conte Max

Le jour où Ray avait perdu Driger

Les leçons qu'il leur avait données.

Au sens propre

comme au figuré.

Ils passèrent près d'une fenêtre.

Soleil

pas un nuage

une magnifique journée d'été

une magnifique image

à emporter avec soi dans l'au-delà.

_La dernière fois qu'il voyait le ciel._

Death Row

Le couloir de la mort

est vide.

Une seule exception :

lui.

Après tout

ce sont les vacances

même pour les gardiens.

On arrive

dans une nouvelle salle

l'antichambre de la mort.

Le garde et Kai y rentrent.

Ne pas pleurer

ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Ils sont là

tous là

Tous ceux à qui

un jour

il a pu compter.

Max, Ray, Tyson.

Les autres n'avaient pas le droit.

_Pas de dernier adieu._

Il doit se montrer fort.

Il a été dit

que seuls

les proches

seraient autorisés

à voir

la scène.

Un peu d'intimité voyons

la mort n'est pas un spectacle

la mort est sérieuse

la mort est cruelle

la mort n'est pas pour tous

la mort ne devrait pas

se donner si facilement.

Pas un mot

Le silence est lourd

Un quart d'heure avant . . .

Un geste

inopiné

les sort de leurs pensées.

Les mains tendues

de Kai

vers ses coéquipiers.

Peu importent

les menottes

les gardes autour

il tient à le faire.

Le signe de sa faiblesse

face à eux.

mais ils ne sont pas

n'importe qui.

Ils sont juste

eux-mêmes.

Faibles sourires

six mains

qui vont serrer

ces deux mains

prisonnières

condamnées.

Entrelacs

de chair

de sang

de chaleur

de réconfort

de soutient

de peine.

Ils se sont

presque

déjà

tout dit.

Il serait

peut être

temps

de terminer

les éternels aveux.

Si d'autres avaient été là,

ils auraient pleuré aussi.

Les amis,

camarades

ne se seraient pas limités à ces trois personnes.

Malgré la rivalité

malgré la colère

malgré la trahison

malgré la mort

ils sont tous ses amis.

Kai n'y aurait pas tellement fait attention

tout ce qui comptait

maintenant

c'était qu'il allait vivre

_les dernières minutes_

_les dernières secondes_

de sa vie

avec ses amis.

Il serait peut être temps de commencer.

-Tyson.

Face à face

Chacun aura le droit à son tour.

-Kai.

Silence.

Ils se sont mieux compris

à partir de ce jour là.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Je suis le roi de la prudence.

-C'est bien pour ça que je le dis.

-Hé ! Monsieur Sergent chef, évite de me faire la morale.

Kai attrape Tyson

par le cou

pour lui coincer la tête sous le bras

malgré les chaînes.

-Ose répéter ça ?

-Sergent chef ! Sergent chef !

Tyson fait mine de frapper Kai

pour se dégager.

Kai le relâche

non sans sembler ronchonner.

Les éternels rivaux.

Les éternels frères.

-Allez mec . . . je plaisante pas.

-Oh mais moi non plus . . .

Ils se firent face

puis un sourire naquit

sur leurs lèvres

-Abruti.

-Crétin.

Murmures

larmes retenues.

_La dernière fois qu'ils se seront « disputés »_

Tyson se recule

et c'est Max

qui prend sa place.

-Max, t'as bien grandi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Sourire nostalgique.

-T'as vu un peu . . . je suis presque aussi grand que toi.

Kai ne peut que sourire.

Le capitaine

et son coéquipier.

-Mange bien ta soupe alors . . .

-A vos ordres . . . mon capitaine.

L'ami

toujours souriant

toujours confiant

toujours présent

Max

-Tu changeras jamais . . .

Kai regarde les larmes couler

peu à peu

des grands yeux bleus.

-On se refait pas . . .

-Rendurcis toi alors.

Mais il beau tenter

de cacher sa peur

sa tristesse

cette fois ci

la voix l'aura trahi.

Un simple trémolo

mais révélateur.

La mort peut

tous

nous toucher

nous marquer

nous atteindre.

Max ne répond rien

de peur de ne plus pouvoir se retenir.

L'adulte a toujours

hébergé l'enfant en lui.

Il prit tout simplement

rapidement

Kai dans ses bras

et le serrer

_une dernière fois_

contre lui

tant qu'il est encore

en vie.

_Dernier face à face_

peut être le plus important.

Tyson et Max

en retrait.

Ils n'interviendront pas.

Kai ne trouve pas les mots

et pourtant

il a des choses

à dire

à Ray

avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche

mais Ray le devance

s'approche de lui

et lui murmure

dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Chacun a le droit à un visage aimant alors qu'il va mourir. Quand ils feront la chose, regarde vers moi. Je serais le visage de l'amour pour toi.

Kai ne bougea pas

l'espoir lui vint . . .

_Se pourrait-il . . . ?_

-Il est l'heure.

. . . puis le désespoir.

Il regarda Ray

scruta son regard

dans l'espoir de trouver

cette petite étincelle

qui le faisait tenir

dans ses rêves.

Il la trouva.

Cette étincelle

cachée

à travers des larmes

cachée

dans le regard de Ray.

Et déjà

il doit l'oublier

la quitter

à jamais.

Mais

au moment où

le létal le tuera

il saura

que cette étincelle

d'espoir

que cette étincelle

d'amour

brillera

pour lui.

Il a juste le temps

de serrer

doucement

tendrement

cette main chaude

dans la sienne.

Il accepte.

Ray ne peut retenir ses larmes

Tyson

Max

se rapprochent

_pour la dernière seconde._

-Allez les gars . . . je veux garder une dernière image . . .

_Une dernière image_

_pour le dernier voyage._

Il tend une main

et trois autres se posent sur elle.

Le signe des Bladebreakers.

La première fois qu'ils se sont tous acceptés

_la dernière fois qu'ils se sont tous retrouvés._

Une autre main se fait sentir sur l'épaule de Kai.

La main du garde

la main du bourreau

la main de l'exécuteur

la main de la mort.

Le signe se brise

doucement

comme dans un mauvais film.

_Ce n'était pas possible !_

_Ils devaient être dans un cauchemar !_

Mais un cauchemar ô combien cruel

un cauchemar ô combien douloureux

mortel

réel . . .

_Kai et le garde_

_entrèrent dans_

_la dernière pièce_

_le dernier lieu_

_que Kai verra._

Une table spéciale, à la verticale

des appareils sur les murs

du liquide dans des fioles

reliées aux appareils . . .

la mort.

Face à tout cela

une vitre

séparant une autre pièce

où sont

deux gardes

les parents des deux victimes

Tyson

Max

Ray

tous prêts à assister.

La peur

prend peu à peu

sa place

dans le sang de Kai.

Malgré le fait de savoir

que pour lui

un visage aimant

sera présent,

il ne peut s'empêcher de pâlir

_O sainte mère . . ._

_Protège-moi par delà la mort !_

Ils sont entrés

tout les trois

en même temps

dans cette pièce

impersonnelle.

Quatre personnes déjà présentes.

Ils connaissent les vissages

qui composent le couple.

Ceux qui auront

mené

Kai

à

sa

mort.

Mais

ils ne peuvent pas leur en vouloir.

La perte

de deux enfants

est tout aussi

douloureuse.

Haine

et

compassion.

Compréhension aussi

indissociables.

Ils s'assoient

près d'eux

sans un regard

entre eux

les yeux rivés

sur la vitre.

Un écran

grandeur nature

où ce qu'on y voit

n'est pas

simple

fiction.

L'horreur

à l'échelle

humaine

réelle.

Le sang battant

dans leurs veines

chaque battement de cœur

se faisant ressentir

au plus profond

de leurs êtres.

Dans la salle d'à côté

de l'autre côté de la vitre

De cette vitre froide

Froide comme la mort

les deux personnes rentrèrent.

L'exécutant

et

l'exécuté.

Deux autres gardes suivirent

pour assister.

Que le « spectacle » commence.

Le bruit discret

des machines qui s'enclenchent.

Kai sentit dangereusement

les secondes s'écouler.

Le garde le fit s'appuyer contre la table

face à la vitre.

Il sent le froid

du métal

à travers sa chemise.

On détache ses menottes

lui fait poser les mains

à plat

le long de son corps.

Il regarde à travers la vitre.

Il aimerait tellement . . .

Les regards fixés sur lui

ils ont promis

de ne pas détourner le regard

de ne pas pleurer après sa mort

Mais

rien ne les en empêche

avant.

Des ceinturons de cuir

sont fixés

à ses poignets

à sa taille

à ses chevilles

pour le maintenir

contre la grande plaque

de métal

Les gardes s'écartent

et laissent Kai

face à son public

Montrer qu'il est bien attaché

Montrer qu'il n'y a pas de tour de passe-passe

_Que c'est bien_

_son_

_dernier_

_adieu._

Les parents hochent la tête

main dans la main.

Tyson lui fait un signe de la main

tremblant

accompagné d'un semblant de sourire.

Le sourire de l'espoir perdu.

Max le regarde

Ses larmes coulant librement

il ne peut que hocher la tête

essayer

désespérément

de retenir ses larmes

Les larmes de l'abandon, du désespoir.

Ray quand à lui

se leva

posant sa main contre la vitre

tendre la main vers celui qu'on aime

mais les poignets de Kai

sont entravés

l'amour

entravé

par la mort

tout comme

ces mains

ne peuvent

se rejoindre.

Il le regarde

il le fixe

accrochés pour quelques secondes

Le regard de l'amour

inaccessible

perdu

Les gardes

brisent l'instant magique

Ils rabaissent la table

à l'horizontale.

_Le dernier confort_

_du condamné._

Kai n'attend plus rien

Il sent une bande

s'enrouler autour de son bras

Il vit encore

pour le moment.

Faible consolation.

Il sent l'aiguille

de la perfusion

entrer doucement dans son bras.

Il garde la tête

tournée vers eux

le voir

_pour la dernière fois_

Ils n'ont pas bougé

ils resteront là

tous jusqu'à la fin

Une première fiole

commence à se vider

dans le sang de Kai

par le biais de l'intraveineuse.

Le premier des trois composants

de la mort ici

Détendre les muscles

des prisonniers.

Masquer sa souffrance

quand la fin arrivera.

Nous ne sommes pas des monstres

nous ne voulons pas choquer

les témoins.

Kai sentit peu à peu

ses membres s'engourdir

l'impression

de ne plus rien contrôler.

Il sentit son visage se détendre

perdre son air renfrogné

retrouver son visage

d'innocence.

Il voulait garder les yeux ouverts

être sur que les autres étaient là

il voulait…

vivre

être libre.

Avant que le noir total ne se fixe

il reporta son attention sur lui

que jamais il n'attraperait.

Il fermait les yeux

peu à peu

_pour la dernière fois._

le produit agissait rapidement

trop rapidement

le rapprochant

inexorablement

de la mort.

La main

toujours à plat

sur la vitre,

Ray sentit que

la fin

était là.

-Je t'aime…

Juste un murmure

pas plus fort qu'un souffle.

Mais porteur de sens

d'émotion

_les derniers mots._

Kai ferma les yeux

son visage détendu

On l'aurait cru endormi…

perdu dans un sommeil réparateur

Une seconde machine s'enclencha

Une seconde fiole se vida

peu à peu

Ils ne fermèrent pas les yeux

pas comme lui

regardèrent le tube

déverser

son mortel produit

en Kai..

Il n'avait aucune réaction

ou tout du moins ils n'en voyaient

rien

Mais en lui

Kai sentit le létal

ce feu

divin

_humain ?_

lui brûler les poumons.

_La dernière fiole se vida_

_dans ses veines._

_Le dernier composant_

_de la mort._

Puis

alors que ses poumons explosaient

sous un apparent sommeil

son cœur cessa.

L'anesthésie

La douleur

La mort

En quelques secondes

derrière la vitre

ils avaient

simplement vu

son visage s'adoucir.

Un sommeil

enfantin

innocent

émouvant

Justice est faite

Injustice proclamée

Oh douce mort...

tu viens de le libérer.

Personne ne bougea

Le temps passa.

Sept minutes plus tard

Kai était

officiellement

mort.

Tyson avait baissé les yeux

il ne l'oublierait jamais.

il ferait tout pour transmettre cette mémoire

au futur.

Max ne pleura pas

il ne le ferait plus jamais

il ferait tout pour transmettre ces leçons

de la vie

Ray ne retira pas sa main

de cette vitre

si froide

si salie

il ne verrait plus jamais le sommeil de la même façon

il ferait tout pour transmettre cette leçon

de l'amour.

-Dors bien…tu mérites le repos.

Et ils sortirent

Et ils vécurent.


	16. Epilogue

**LA DERNIERE MARCHE, selon le film portant le même nom, et Le dernier jour d'un condamné (Victor Hugo)**

_Ici-bas, la douleur à la douleur s'enchaîne ; le jour succède au jour, et la peine à la peine._

_Alphonse de Lamartine  
_

xxxxx

25 juillet 2014

Dix années

Dix longues années

à cicatriser

à vivre

sans lui.

La route a été longue

parsemée d'embûches

et de joies.

Il n'a jamais été

totalement

prouvé

que Kai Hiwatari

avait été

innocent

coupable

Pour tous

c'était de l'histoire ancienne

sauf pour eux.

Tyson Granger

marié, deux enfants

il a su se pardonner ses actes.

Max Tate

marié, futur père

il a plus que jamais confiance en ses amis.

Ray Kon

célibataire, un enfant adopté

il vit sans lui,

sans cesser d'y penser

mais il guérit

chaque jour qui passer.

Tous sont là pour lui

pour le faire avancer.

En ce jour anniversaire

six personnes se tiennent

droites

dans ce cimetière.

La tombe

fleurie

se trouve devant eux.

Chacun y a posé

une fleur

un message à faire passer

à celui qui se trouve

dans ce tombeau

de bois et de terre.

Le fantôme qui les hante

et qu'ils acceptent.

Une gerbe de bruyère

la solitude qu'a causé son départ

Un simple dahlia

la reconnaissance d'avoir été près d'eux

Une jonquille

la mélancolie de son absence

Un brin de lavande

représentant leur respect qu'ils avaient

et ont toujours pour lui

Deux lilas

L'amitié

de Tyson

de Max

Et un myosotis

L'amour sincère que Ray a toujours éprouvé.

Mélange de couleurs

de fragrances

qui expriment

tous les mots

les paroles

les gestes

qu'ils n'ont pu faire ou dire.

Derrière eux

les trois enfants

encore jeunes

qui ne comprennent pas . . .

-Papa ?

Une petite fille brune

l'aînée des Granger.

-Oui ?

Les trois s'approchent.

-Qui était cette personne ?

La plus petite

la plus innocente.

Regard triste des trois adultes.

Ils s'étaient promis

de ne plus pleurer

à cause

de

sa

mort.

-C'est une longue histoire.

Max ne préfère pas en dire plus

si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Il lui avait promis de se rendurcir après tout.

Le seul garçon des jeunes

le fils de Ray

sent

que quelque chose

ne va pas.

Il a tant de fois consolé son père

tant de fois vu ce regard

triste

nostalgique

sans en savoir la cause . . .

-Racontez-nous cette histoire s'il vous plaît . . .

Les adultes sourirent

tristement.

Il était peut être temps

d'en parler librement

d'en parler avec fierté

de parler de leur capitaine

de parler de Kai

sans en souffrir.

Max et Tyson regardent Ray.

Après tout . . .

- . . . c'est l'histoire d'un adulte qui n'avait jamais connu l'enfance, et qui ne trouva sa liberté que dans sa mort . . .

_La vie est éphémère_

_chaque instant vaut la peine d'être vécue_

_Que ce soient des larmes ou des rires_

_Profitez de voir le ciel_

_De ne pas être en cage_

_Et de ne pas y être parce que_

_votre seul crime_

_aura été d'être innocent._

_Cette histoire a un fond véridique._

_Qui sait si toutes ces personnes_

_exécutées_

_selon des lois_

_légales_

_approuvées_

_sont réellement coupable ?_

_Mais ça_

_on ne le saura jamais._

_L'erreur est humaine._

_Mais la mort ne devrait pas être donnée comme punition_

_sinon vous perdriez votre humanité._

_Vous perdriez l'innocence_

_et à votre tour_

_vous mériteriez_

_la mort._

_Et cela, ne l'oubliez jamais . . ._

FIN

A tous ceux qui ont un jour lu cette fic. Je suis certes cruelle d'avoir tué un personnage...Mais n'oubliez pas que cette fic, bien qu'exagérée sur certains points, traduit une réalité...

Pour ceux qui s'intéressent au sujet, je vous renvoie à _La Dernière Marche_, le film d'où j'ai tiré l'inspiration.

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là

Leen


End file.
